


A Lull in Conversation

by FluffyGremlin



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Specter, third year law student, is too busy focusing on his future to pay any attention to the here and now until one too many happenchance meetings with a blue eyed freshman leave him questioning everything he's ever built himself up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Conversations seemed to lull as a tall brunet entered the bar. His dark shirt was open far enough to hint at a defined collarbone and then rode snug against a firm body. Eyes roamed over his body even as his own focused on a flash of red hair near the bar.

“The Closet, Donna? Seriously?” The man sighed as he settled onto an open barstool.

“Nice to see you too, Harvey. It’s been too long.” The red head flipped her hair over her shoulder as she turned to face the newcomer. He only stared back, the muscle on his jaw tensing as a smirk slowly slid onto her face. “OK, fine. I only get a chance to see you every few weeks. I didn’t feel like spending the few hours you spare on me getting hit on by every man in the bar.”

“And it’s so much better if I’m the one getting hit on.” Harvey motioned to the bartender and ordered a beer as Donna shrugged at him.

“Oh come on. We both know you have _tendencies_.” Donna nudged him with her elbow. Harvey only grumbled under his breath. “What was that?”

“I said it was one time and that was years ago.” 

“It was definitely more than one time and it was last Spring break.” Donna took a dainty sip of her brightly colored drink before turning on Harvey with a wide smile. “How about you order me more alcohol and I’ll help you find the love of your life?”

“How about you owe me three beers just for suggesting this place?” Harvey leaned back slightly on the stool and crossed his arms over his chest. He pointedly ignored the way a skinny blond on Donna’s other side seemed to watch the movement intently.

“How about we call it a draw and you whine at me about law school until I’m drunk enough to dance with you?” Donna held out her hand and Harvey looked at it for a drawn out minute before shaking it firmly.

“Deal.”

‘Drunk enough’ only took two more pink cocktails and Harvey didn’t bother fighting the laugh that bubbled out of him as Donna dragged him onto the flashing dance floor. Bodies pressed all around them and the music thumped so loudly Harvey wondered for a moment if his heart skipped a beat each time the song changed. He moved alongside Donna, smiling as she laughed at the way every seemed to rotate around him.

“You have a fan,” Donna shouted into his ear, coyly winking at a pink haired woman eyeing her as she did so.

“I don’t do lesbians,” he shouted back. Donna rolled her eyes at him before grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to turn around.

“Not the lesbian,” she said, leaning into his back and pointing his head in the right direction. “Cute blond. Tight t-shirt. Needs a shave. ”

“He looks twelve and I’m still not gay.” Harvey turned around again, choosing to focus instead on the sororities girls giggling on the opposite side of the dance floor.

“You like ‘em young,” Donna argued, moving so that she could watch the other man while still glaring at Harvey.

“Young, not pre-pubescent.” Donna opened her mouth to argue and Harvey held up a finger to stop her. “And still not gay.” Donna only shrugged and turned back to the girl with the pink hair.

Harvey wondered, not for the first time, if Donna had some sort of mystical abilities that let her control the people around her like little puppets. It was really the only way to explain the fact that he tripped over his own feet on the way to the restroom later than night and landed right in the arms of the blond in the tight shirt.

“Easy there, Captain.” Harvey righted himself to find thin fingers wrapped around his arms and pale blue eyes smirking at him. He also felt vague dampness seeping through the bottom of his jeans.

“Well that’s not embarrassing at all,” Harvey said, straightening up and brush imaginary lint from his shift front. Blue Eyes followed the movement and it was enough for Harvey’s alcohol-laden brain to focus on before he shook some sense into it.

“Buy me another drink and we can pretend it never happened.” Blue Eyes bit his lip for a moment before it slipped into a proper grin as he held his hand out for Harvey to shake. Harvey is about to give in when he noticed the dark swipe of marker across the top of Blue Eyes’ hand. He took the hand and turned it slightly in the light, running his thumb along the mark and ignoring the way the other man shivered.

“Maybe once you’re legal, kid.” The other man only shrugged as he took his hand back and resumed his lip biting. Harvey grit his teeth and was about to say something foolish when a tall brunet dropped himself against Blue Eyes’ side, drawing his attention away from Harvey with raucous laughter that grated against Harvey’s buzz.

“Dude, you won’t believe how much money I just…” The brunet trailed off when he realized Blue Eyes had turned his attention back to Harvey. He looked Harvey up and down with a narrowed gaze and Harvey met it with practiced indifference. When the man’s hand slid around Blue Eyes’ waist in an obvious show of ownership Harvey only smirked in response.

“Find me once you’re twenty-one, rookie, and I’ll buy you that drink.” Harvey wasn’t sure why he said it but the stinkeye he got from the intruding brunet was well worth it. Blue Eyes’ only smiled brightly as Harvey walked off and the older man caught him pushing the other man away from the corner of his eye as he rounded the corner into the men’s room.

“Jesus, Trev….”

\--------------------------------------------------------

Mike watched the cocky mystery man disappear before he finally turned and pushed his friend away, earning him a loud laugh.

“Jesus, Trev, was that really necessary?” Trevor only held his hands up in a placating manner before slipping one into his pocket and withdrawing a small baggy full of loose green leaves.

“Why would you need some stuck up grad student when you have me?” Trevor waved the bag slightly in Mike’s face, prompting the other man to grab it and stuff it back into Trevor’s pocket as he glanced around to make sure no one caught his eye in a way that screamed ‘under-cover’.

“For one thing,” Mike said, pointedly moving his friend’s hands off of his own hips, “He probably wouldn’t get me arrested.”

“A little buying and selling weed never hurt anyone, Michael.” Trevor leaned in closer despite Mike’s annoyed huff of protest. “Also, that dude’s so far in the closet he’s the Emperor of Narnia.”

“Okay, one, Narnia had kings. Two,” Mike peeled Trevor’s hands off of his hips again and poked his friend in the chest until he backed up. “Two, it’s ironic in a totally unamusing way to say someone’s in the closet while we’re in a gay bar… called ‘The Closet’. Three, how’s your girlfriend?”

Trevor gaped at him for a minute before taking another step back and crossing his arms with a pout firmly in place.

“Fuck you, I am _very_ amusing.” Mike could only roll his eyes as Trevor tried and then failed not to cracked up. He didn’t fight as his friend grabbed his elbow and began leading him out of the packed bar. “Also, my girlfriend went home for the weekend and told me to, and I quote, ‘Have fun and be safe.’ That means you.”

“You always say the sweetest things,” Mike said snidely as Trevor pulled him through the crush of bodies near the door. He didn’t hide the fact that he was looking for one specific body as they approached the exit and when he turned back Trevor was watching him.

“Wanna go back and find Mr. Smirk?” Trevor looked at him seriously and Mike could only breathe out harshly and tip the edge of his mouth in a half-hearted smile.

“Who needs a stuck up grad student when I have you?” Trevor’s smile is bright if slightly tipsy and Mike pointedly does not look back as he follows him out the door into the night air.

He didn’t think about sleek brown hair as he ruffles his hand through Trevor’s, laughing when his friend pushed him away as they weave back towards their dorm. He didn’t think of thin lips as he watched Trevor wrap his own around a hastily rolled joint. He didn’t think of anything at all as the harsh smoke burned its way into his lungs and slowed down the buzzing in his brain.

\----------------------------------------------------

“See, the way I figure it, Jenny is in love with you but won’t do anything because you’re as gay as a two dollar bill.” Trevor paused in his ramblings to gaze forlornly at his empty beer bottle before looking back over at Mike where the other man was lounging against the arm of the couch.

“And here I though she stayed with you because of your winning personality,” Mike said, reaching over to take the bottle from Trevor before the man tossed it to the floor. “Also, there _were_ actually two dollars bills at one point and I’m pretty sure they didn’t have homoerotic tendencies.”

“I love it when you talk all nerdy,” Trevor said with a grin, waggling his eyebrows until Mike finally caved and laughed alongside him. The blond slid down the couch slightly, forcing one foot behind Trevor so that he could stretch out completely.

“I still think you’re an idiot. Jenny and I… we aren’t like that.” Trevor only shrugged and dropped his hand from the back of the couch to rest it on Mike’s knee. 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Trevor said slowly. Mike’s eyes were drawn to where the other man’s fingers were pressing into his leg. “You and Jenny.”

“Trevor…” Mike spoke softly, trying to put a warning tone behind the word but the other man didn’t seem to notice as his fingers continued to creep along Mike’s thigh. Trevor continued to speak softly, eyes locked on his hand.

“You can’t say you haven’t thought about it,” he said, shifting slightly so that his fingers could trail higher along the seam of Mike’s jeans before sliding back again. “You even told me about it… that one time… senior year…” Mike tried to regulate his breathing as Trevor’s fingers continued to slip up and down his thigh. His friend’s words crawled over him, low and dark and rough in a way that made Mike’s mouth go dry.

“God,” Trevor chuckled, “we were both so out of it that night. You got hold of some tequila and I talked you into doing body shots and…”

“Don’t.” Mike finally shook himself enough to grab onto Trevor’s hand where it dug into his upper thigh. “Seriously, Trevor. Don’t.”

“Why not, Mikey? Gimme one good reason and I’ll stop.” Trevor leaned towards Mike on the couch, sliding his hand around Mike’s thigh to hold his weight.

“Jenny?” Mike didn’t mean it to be a question. It shouldn’t have been. It should have been an absolute reminder about why giving into weed induced temptations could never end well.

“She knows what we used to get up to in high school.” Trevor raised himself up so that he was over Mike completely, one hand braced on the arm of the couch next to Mike’s head. 

“Trev…” Mike bit his lip as Trevor stared down at him. The other’s eyes were bloodshot and the pupils were wide as his breath blew hot across Mike’s face. “I don’t…” Mike took a deep breath and it was enough of a hesitation for Trevor to act. His lips crashed into Mike’s in a way that totally lacked finesse but the weight of him as he lowered himself over Mike’s body more than made up for it.

The hand that wasn’t supporting Trevor was sliding down Mike’s chest before the kiss broke and all Mike could do was press up into it when it came to a rest over the growing bulge in his jeans. He bit at Trevor’s lips harshly, fighting back moans that would only confirm everything Trevor had implied.

It didn’t take long for them both to find a quick and unfulfilling completion, boxers left sticky and uncomfortably damp. Trevor simply pulled back and winked at Mike as the blond sat up slightly and resisted the urge to push the other man away with all of the strength left in him. When Trevor didn’t seem inclined to move off of him completely, Mike simply sighed and settled back against the armrest again. They watched television like that for hours until Mike fell asleep with one hand resting on Trevor’s back and slow burning shame building in his chest.

\----------------------------------------------

Harvey groaned as he opened one eye and found himself look at a perfectly manicured foot just close enough to be blurry. He rolled over with a grumble when the foot moved to poke at his shoulder again.

“You’re drooling on my new rug,” Donna said from somewhere above him. He simply waved her away.

“I don’t drool,” he said before pushing himself to a sitting position. “Why is your couch so small?” His glare turned into a fond smile as Donna set a large mug of coffee on the end table next to his head.

“Stop assigning your own personal short comings to my furniture.” Donna sat on the couch next to where Harvey was occupying floor space, her own coffee cradled to her chest like an infant.

“Are you insinuating that I have some sort of deficiency?” Harvey asked after blowing away the steam from his own mug.

“Oh, I _know_ you have deficiencies, Harvey Specter,” Donna said, glaring down at him. “I also know you were flirting with a cute blond last night.” Harvey only shrugged as his drank his coffee.

“I flirted with several cute blondes last night,” he responded eventually. Donna nudged him with her toe.

“A) We were in a gay bar so none of them count. B) This blond was male,” she elaborated. She huffed out a laugh as she patted Harvey’s back when he choked on his coffee.

“Do we need to have the ‘Harvey isn’t gay’ talk again?” he asked after clearing his throat.

“Except on Spring Break,” Donna interrupted. The redhead didn’t even look contrite when Harvey growled at her.

“Except on Spring Break. One time… ok, more than once, but _only_ in Cabo. To be fair,” he continued, “He was wearing eyeliner the first time we met and sucked cock like a champ.”

“That’s disgusting and I’m going to barf.” Harvey laughed as Donna pushed herself off of the couch and padded barefoot back towards the small kitchen in her apartment.

“Can I have some toast when you’re done?” Harvey chuckled as Donna turned back long enough to arch one delicately plucked eyebrow at him. Twisting his neck until he felt a satisfying pop, he pulled himself up to sit properly on the couch while his oldest friend grumbled about ill-mannered guests. Donna’s prodding about blonds brought blue eyes to mind and he couldn’t help the way his mind drifted for a moment. He forced aside thoughts of slim hips and a firm chest with a shake of his head. The sound of the toaster being put to use was enough to help him push aside any lingering thoughts from the night before.

Donna reappeared, handing over a plate of toast before settling next to him with her feet tucked under her.

“You realize no one would care if you actually _were_ gay, right?” She stared at Harvey over her coffee cup until he finally sighed and set the plate aside.

“My girlfriend would disagree.” Harvey sat back on the couch and crossed his legs with an annoyed look on his face.

“She’s not your girlfriend,” Donna argued. “She’s the woman you have sex with to release stress before tests.”

“I buy her dinner first,” Harvey said before taking a large bite of toast. Donna crinkled up her nose.

“You are a disgusting example of a human being.”

“And still not gay.”

\-----------------------------------------------

“What is going on between you and Trevor?” Mike jumped when he realized Jenny was standing behind him in the kitchen.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he insisted, choosing to focus on the sandwich he was making instead of facing his friend.

“Really?” Jenny leaned against the counter beside him, forcing herself into his line of sight. “Because you two haven’t talked all week.”

“We talk…” Mike glanced at Jenny as he scoffed and she merely shook her head.

“No you don’t. Not really.” Mike only shrugged as he picked up his plate and tried to put the conversation behind him only to have Jenny move to block his way. “Mike…”

“There’s nothing going on,” he insisted. “We’ve just both been busy.”

“You weren’t too busy to watch a movie with us last night,” Jenny argued. 

“See! We’ve...” 

“But…” Jenny interrupted, “but you guys sat on opposite sides of the other room and didn’t say two words to each other aside from asking if anyone wanted popcorn.”

“Popcorn is an important part of movie night.” Mike tried to push past Jenny again only to have her reach out and rest her hand on his chest.

“Mike, seriously…” Mike sighed and stepped back, setting his plate on the counter and crossing his arms over his chest as Jenny continued. “I know you guys have been friends a long time but…” Jenny shrugged. “I’m so afraid that if you two finally have a falling out then I’m going to lose you.”

“Jenny, that’s… that’s not…. This isn’t even a _thing_...” Mike shook his head even as Jenny continued.

“And it’s the same thing I worry about if Trevor and I ever broke up. I feel like I would lose both of you at the same time.” Jenny looked broken even as Mike reached out to pull her into a firm hug.

“That wouldn’t happen,” he insisted, pressing a light kiss to the top of her head. “It’s not like I’d have to choose.”

“Yes you would,” Jenny said, pulling back to look up into Mike’s eyes. “We both know you would. And I know that no one could ever trump Trevor. No,” she held up a hand to stop Mike’s protesting, “It’s not worth arguing over. I know you love Trevor. So do I… and that’s… okay. I don’t mind sharing him with you.”

“Jenny…” Mike shook his head and closed his eyes against the emotions in Jenny’s face. “Trevor and I, we aren’t…” He took a deep breath and looked down at Jenny. “Things get sour for a few days and then we go back to how we were. It’s just the way we are. Don’t worry, okay? You aren’t losing me anymore than you’re losing him.”

Jenny’s face suddenly lit up and she wrapped her hands around Mike’s wrists.

“Good! That means you’ll go out with me tonight since he decided to go to a study group instead of the date we’d planned.”

“Wait… when did I agree to that?” Mike watched Jenny bounce out of the kitchen, catching a reflection of his confused face in the window before following after her, sandwich left forgotten on the counter.

\---------------------------------------------

Harvey took a deep breath before pushing through the crowded club for the second time in as many weeks. The people all seemed to rotate around him, high heeled and well coifed as only men in dresses could manage. Twice already he had seen a redhead bobbing in the throng only to realize that Donna would kill him if she ever found out he’d mistaken a drag queen for her.

“I hate you,” he grumbled once he finally found her. Donna only shrugged and continued sipping her brightly colored cocktail through a tiny straw. “I could be home studying Federal Pretrial Litigation but instead I’m sitting here surrounded by drag queens and stop smirking at me like that.”

“You’re supposed to be nice to me today, Harvey,” Donna said after finally draining her drink. Harvey bit back the sarcastic comment that popped into his head as he waved down the bartender to order for them both.

“Happy Birthday,” he said softly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her cheek. “For the record, we’re going to a strip club for mine.”

“You wouldn’t be caught dead in a strip club,” Donna shook her head. “Not classy enough.”

“And drag night is classy?”

“These women are all _very_ classy,” Donna said emphatically. “Also, anyone wearing makeup gets in free and the drinks are half priced. Really, I’m doing this for you. You promised me all the drinks my liver could process so I’m only thinking of your wallet. Post script…” Donna leaned in closer and glanced around conspiratorially before stage whispering, “we both know how you feel about eyeliner.”

“I’m leaving.” Harvey stood up and reached for his wallet before Donna grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

“I’m sorry,” she said slowly, “Please don’t go. It’s my birthday and I want to spend it with my oldest friend.” Harvey crossed his arms and looked down at her. “OK, third-oldest and that’s only because I don’t count any girl I went to high school with as a friend. Speaking of blondes you would totally have sex with…” Donna nodded her head towards the end of the bar and Harvey glanced back as he sat down again.

“When were we… Nevermind.” Harvey picked up his beer and drained half of it quickly. “Is this the point where we discuss the fact that lesbians don’t count.”

“It’s drag night,” Donna said with a shrug. “There’s even more straight women here than usual.”

Harvey cocked his head slightly before glancing over his shoulder again. The blonde Donna had mentioned was leaning with her back to the bar, long hair tumbling down behind her as she chatted with a thin man in front of her. Harvey was busy cataloging her attributes when the man she was talking to happened to look his way and Harvey realized he couldn’t stop staring.

The undergrad from the other night was staring back at him, his pale eyes outlined with thick black khol and his lips shiny under the club’s flashing lights. Harvey had to force himself to look away, clearing his throat before downing the rest of his beer without taking a breath. He nearly fell off his stool when Donna set her hand over his.

“Earth to Harvey,” she said seriously. “That blonde is cute but I’m pretty sure she’s taken. Unless she isn’t the one you were looking at…” Donna cocked her head and Harvey could only mimic her.

“I refuse to respond to that on the grounds that I don’t want to.” Donna patted his hand before pulling back.

“What a great lawyer you’ll be,” she said with a serious look on her face. Harvey fought the urge to stick out his tongue and instead looked back over his shoulder as soon as she was distracted.

Blue Eyes was still standing with the blonde woman but he had shifted slightly so that he was leaning against the bar in a way that demanded a person’s eye slide along his chest to the place where his shirt didn’t quite meet his jeans. Harvey tried to focus on the woman beside him but his eyes kept getting drawn back. Instead, he turned back towards Donna and pointedly ignored the knowing look she gave him before ordering another round.

\------------------------------------

“Why do I let you talk me into things like this?” Mike questioned, leaning in close to Jenny to better get across how uncomfortable he was at that moment.

“Because Trevor stood me up and you promised to take me out instead.” Jenny smiled up at him brightly as she bobbed back and forth to the beat of the music. Mike only sighed and rubbed the back of his hand. “Oh come on, Mikey,” she said, pulling his arm down and forcing him to turn around. “You look hot _and_ no cover charge. I call that ‘win-win’.”

“I call it me being a sucker.” He leaned against the bar next to Jenny and let his eyes roam around the club. “If Trevor…”

“Oh no you don’t, Michael Ross.” Jenny frowned at him. “No Trevor tonight, for either of us. I am going to get drunk and you are going to protect my virtue and that’s the end of it.” Jenny looked past Mike for a moment before nudging him with her elbow. “Your virtue is totally in your own hands though.” 

Mike looked in the direction she was staring and caught the eye of a handsome man with dark hair sitting with a chatty redhead. It took a moment but just as the man looked away Mike realized he was the same man he’d bumped into the week before. The brunet was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to display toned, tanned arms. Mike didn’t even care that he was staring as he leaned back against the bar more comfortably.

“He’s not my type,” he said, finally turning back to Jenny. The woman only scoffed at him.

“He is _exactly your type,” she insisted._

“I bumped into him last week,” Mike explained. “Total douche.”

“So, in other words, totally your type.” Jenny didn’t even bother to hide her grin as Mike glared at her. She merely pulled her lip gloss from her pocket and held it up to him. “Touch up?”

“Next time Trevor is an asshole, I am just leaving you to cry into your pint of ice cream.” 

“Next time Trevor is an asshole, I’m kicking him to the curb.” Mike cocked his eyebrow and Jenny sighed. “Fine, I probably won’t… but I can threaten _really_ well.” She flagged down the bartender before downing the last of her drink. “Let’s go, Ross. I didn’t get you that fake ID for nothing.”

\-----------------------------------------------

Harvey looked at himself in the dirty bathroom mirror and marveled at the shear amount of glitter that had found its way to his shirt throughout the night. He undid another button on his shirt to placate the alcohol burning through his system and was about to turn and leave when a man entered and caught his eye. Slim hips, tight shirt, and blood-shot eyes rimmed in black. Weighing his options, he gave into the fuzzy feeling in his head and turned around with a smirk already on his lips.

“Spill any drinks lately?” The blond stopped short when he realized that Harvey was addressing him. He glanced around the bathroom before crossing his arms.

“If I remember correctly, _you_ spilled the drink.” Harvey cocked his head to the side, pretending to mull the idea over.

“Nope, I’m pretty sure I decided it was your fault.” He stepped forward, drawn in by blue eyes, and ran a finger over the back of one of the other man’s hands. “I do remember the black slashes across your hands though.” 

“I had a birthday?” Blue Eyes responded.

“Are you sure about that?” Harvey took another step forward, forcing Blue Eyes to take a step back.

“Yes,” Blue eyes said, his breath seeming to speed up.

“Really?” Harvey narrowed his eyes slightly before taking another step. “Because you didn’t _seem_ sure.”

“Do you actually care?” Blue eyes asked, standing his ground this time so that Harvey’s chest was brushing against his arms.

“So long as you’re over eighteen? Not really.” 

Harvey and Blue Eyes moved at the same time, each reaching for the other as mouths moved in close. Blue Eyes seemed to hesitate at the last moment so Harvey found himself closing the gap, pulling the other man into him as he leaned in for a searing kiss. It was messy and grape flavored and Harvey couldn’t help but groan. He forced the other man to back up until he hit the door and pulled back from the kiss for a moment to catch his breath. The black pencil lining the other man’s eyes seemed to make them glow in the harsh florescent lighting and Harvey gave into the urge to run his thumb over one eyelid, smearing the liner across Blue Eyes’ skin.

“Fuck,” the other man said weakly before threading his hands in Harvey’s hair and forcing their lips back together. Harvey pressed in so their bodies were pressed together, heat and sweat and biting kisses leaving him breathless. Blue Eyes pulled back at that moment and Harvey’s knees nearly buckled when his shimmery lips began tracing across his jaw and down his neck. His hips thrust against the other man of their own volition as teeth brushed over his collarbone.

“Yes,” he hissed when the teeth bit down. He groaned again as they began moving against each other in earnest, matching hard-ons pressing against jeans. When Blue Eyes straightened up to kiss him again, Harvey didn’t even hesitate to slip one hand up the back of his shirt to maintain their pace. It wasn’t until an incessant buzzing at his hip broke through the booze and lust that he remembered where he was and what he was doing.

“Fuck!” he bit out, pulling back. Blue Eyes moved to follow but Harvey pushed him back against the door with one hand as he ran the other through his own messy hair.

“Wha…?” the younger man looked at him questionably, his lips slick and swollen, his eye liner smeared across his cheek.

“Fuck.” Harvey said again, this time with a sigh. “I can’t… I don’t… You’re…” He growled at himself in frustration and turned his back on the other man, walking back to stand near the sinks.

“Right,” Blue Eyes said slowly, “that makes total sense.” Harvey glanced up at him in the mirror and saw the naked hurt on the other man’s face quickly clouded over with anger. “Well, fuck you too.”

With that the blond was out the door. Harvey stared at himself in the mirror for several minutes, ignoring the way his phone continued to buzz in his pocket. He was doing back up the buttons on his shirt when he noticed the souvenir Blue Eyes had left. A reminder by way of bruised skin, red and raw along his collarbone from another man’s beard, smeared with grape gloss. He groaned as his traitorous cock twitched in his boxers and immediately made the decision to drink until Donna had to drag him home.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike slid lower in his seat as his professor walked into the lecture hall, sheaf of papers in hand. His mood was still black after the previous weekend and all he wanted to do was get through one last class so that he could get back to his apartment and forget his troubles in a puff of smoke.

“Alright, settle down.” The thin professor dropped the papers onto the desk with a loud thud that cued the students in the hall to cease chatting. “This will be fast and then you’ll be excused early. I’m sure none of you will complain about an early Friday.”

Mike perked up slightly, optimistically sliding his notebook back into the bag sitting at his feet. His twiddled with his pencil as the professor continued speaking.

“As I told you on day one, one third of this semester’s grade is based on a paper due the week before the final. Guess what time it is?” The professor paused and grinned at the groans that slipped out of some of the students. He was about to continue when the side door he’d entered through opened again. A tall man waltzed through, head held high as if he owned the entire school. His hair was dark and perfectly coiffed in a way that set off alarm bells in Mike’s head even before he shook hands with the teacher and turned towards the class with a broad smile on his face.

“Sorry I’m late,” the man said, the grin on his face arched up in one corner. It was the same smirk he’d given Mike at the bar several nights prior.

“No worries, Harvey,” the professor said, patting the newcomer’s arm. “As I was saying,” he continued, “It is now six weeks before the final and it’s time to hand out assignments. Now, these are random, there are repeats, and I have no qualms about you trading topics if you think a different suits you better.” He picked the pile of papers up again, handing half to Harvey. Mike shuddered as Harvey’s eyes slid over him, grateful for the baseball cap he’d stolen from Trevor that morning as they continued along the row. 

“This is Harvey,” the older man continued. “Michelle is spending the second half of this semester working on study program so Mr. Specter was loaned to us from the Law Department. Be gentle on him. He’s a rookie.” He waved his handful of papers in the air. “Come and get ‘em!”

Mike held back as the rest of the students pressed towards the front of the hall, most of the girls managing to get in line in front of the handsome newcomer. The blond watched as the other man just continued smiling, bandying about easy words with a deep voice that seemed to settle right at the base of Mike’s spine. He finally got up after he was obviously the last one still seated and slipped into the professor’s line.

“Mike,” the professor smiled at him as he handed him the paper with his assignment on it. “Nisus and Euryalus. A nice story within the _Aeneid_ . I think you’ll do well on this one.”

“Yea, well, thanks.” Mike took the paper hurriedly but not before Harvey could glance over at him. Even as he rushed out of the room he could feel dark eyes following him.

\------------------------------------------

Harvey dropped into an overstuffed chair in a secluded corner of the local coffee shop and sighed to himself as the phone in his hand continued to ring.

“I’m tired, Donna,” he said after finally answering it.

 _“Yes, well avoiding me all week is probably really exhausting.”_

“I’m not…” Harvey ran a hand over his face as he tried to protest.

_”I know you, Harvey. I know that you’re anal about returning messages. What other excuse do you have for the fact that you haven’t responded to a single text or voicemail in six days?”_

“Can we not include words like ‘anal’ in this conversation?” Harvey begged.

 _”What. Did. You. Do?”_ Harvey glanced out the window, imagining the way his friend was likely sitting up much straighter at her desk at that moment.

“Nothing,” he lied. 

_”Did you hook up with someone at the bar when you disappeared? I mean, you were all flushed and there was the makeup on your…”_

“Still not gay, Donna,” Harvey insisted. He stared at the rain streaking across the window and could hear Donna silently judging him.

 _”I never mentioned a guy, Harvey.”_ Harvey leaned his head back against the chair, cursing himself. _”Was he cute?”_

“Can we just not do this right now?” he asked, his voice sounding tired to his own ears.

 _”Was he?”_ Donna persisted. _”Is he someone you know or just some random hookup?”_

“Are you going to stop?” Harvey asked even though he already knew the answer.

_”Of course not.”_

“Fine…” Harvey took a deep breath and let it out again. “Yes, he was… mildly attractive.” He glanced out the window again and remembered the bright blue eyes that had met his own for a split second in the Mythologies class he’d been pushed into helping with. “But I’ve never seen him before and I doubt I’ll see him again. Now let it go, please, because I am still…”

 _”Harvey… I’m going to say this again, and I will keep doing so until you’re past this little existential crisis of yours… Gay, straight, or slightly crooked, it doesn’t matter. Not to me, not to anyone.”_  
“That’s a lie and we both know it,” Harvey interrupted. He looked around the busy shop, suddenly feeling claustrophobic surrounded by so many people.

 

 _”Okay, so some people will care. And I know that the one thing you care most about is Jessica but… She wouldn’t care either. In fact, I’m pretty sure she’d kick your ass up and down the East Coast if she knew we even had this conversation.”_

Harvey swallowed thickly as Donna continued reassuring him until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Look,” he said gruffly, cutting her off. “I admit to a moment of… confusion. But I was drunk and he was pretty and it’s not something that’s going to happen again. I like women. That isn’t changing.” Donna didn’t say anything for so long that Harvey was tempted to apologize for his outburst.

 _”He was pretty?”_

Harvey growled, hanging up even as he could hear his friend’s laughter ringing through the tiny speaker. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes against the sudden headache pulsing behind them.

“Gee, Harvey, you look like shit.” Harvey opened his eyes to find Scotty standing in front on him, leaning casually against the wall with her hand on her hip and her dark hair pulled into a wet, messy ponytail.

“What’s wrong, Scotty? Did the librarian kick you out again?” he asked, successfully plastering a fake smirk on his face. Scotty matched it and walked towards him until she was standing at his knee.

“Look, I’m just going to cut to the chase,” she said, staring down at him. “ You, me, a bottle of wine, and loose morals. If you’re nice we can even use the bed.”

Harvey just stared back up at her, letting his eyes roam from her dark eyes and narrow jaw to the obvious display of cleavage and soft, round hips. His mind tried to superimpose blue and blond and firm muscles and he quickly pushed that thought aside.

“Make it two bottles and you have yourself a deal.”

\-----------------------------------------------  
Mike focused on the small blue pipe in his hand instead of the warm body pressed against his. Trevor was midway through what was bound to be an epic tale of how awesome he was but all Mike could think about was smoking more until he couldn’t think at all.

“Michael!” Mike’s eyes snapped up to meet Trevor’s and he found the other man looking at him unhappily. “What is going on?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mike said before taking another hit. Trevor only frowned in response.

“Really?” he asked. “Because you’ve barely said a word to me in weeks.”

“That’s not…” Mike shook his head and then regretted the action when it made the room twirl. “There’s nothing wrong.”

“If this is about the other night…” Trevor began before Mike slapped a hand over his mouth and glanced over at Jenny. The small blonde was currently curled up in the large chair next to the couch, apparently asleep.

“Mikey, it’s fine,” Trevor insisted, pulling Mike’s hand away and holding it against his chest. “She already knows.”

“You told her?” Mike’s eyes went wide, flitting between Trevor’s face and the spot where his hand was pressing against the other man’s chest.

“Of course I did,” Trevor scoffed. His began rubbing his thumb along the back of Mike’s hand. “Why would I hide something like that?”

“Umm, I don’t know,” Mike hissed, “Maybe because you cheated on your girlfriend with another dude?” He tried to pull his hand away only to have Trevor grip it tighter.

“You’re my oldest, bestest friend.” He reached up and ran a finger along Mike’s jaw.

“Bestest isn’t even a word,” Mike said quietly, focusing on Trevor’s shoulder instead of the way the other man was licking his lips.

“Don’t be pedantic,” Trevor said. He laughed when Mike looked up with a shocked look plastered on his face. “I know things too,” he insisted. “For example, I know that Jenny thinks you’re attractive _and_ I know she likes her gay boys as much as any other mostly straight woman.”

“Don’t….” Mike tried to pull away again but Trevor wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and dragged him closer until all he could see was Trevor’s dark eyes boring into him.

“And I know that I like you,” the brunet continued in a harsh whisper. Mike closed his eyes and cleared his throat, trying to find it within himself to stop the obvious outcome of their current position. “I want you, Mike. You want me too.”

“Jenny is sleeping right over there,” Mike whispered back. He could feel Trevor shift closer to him and the other man’s next words came out against his lips.

“She’s not asleep.” Trevor’s lips crashed into his with such force it took Mike a moment to realize what he had said. It wasn’t enough though to stop him from reciprocating, pressing into Trevor even as the pipe began to grow uncomfortably hot in his hand.

Trevor pulled back long enough to pull his shirt off, tossing it aside as Mike set the pipe on the tall table behind the couch. He didn’t have the chance to glance at the giant Jenny-shaped elephant in the room before Trevor was on him again, bringing both hands up to cradle Mike’s jaw as he licked his way into his mouth. Mike found his own hands running over Trevor’s chest, fingertips catching on the other man’s nipples and drawing out breathless moans.

“Don’t stop.” Jenny’s words were whispered hotly into his ear and made him shudder as he felt her slip onto the couch beside him. Her small hand slid along his thigh as she leaned against his back to watch the two men kiss. Trevor pulled back and smirked at Mike before tugging at the bottom of his shirt, getting Jenny to help him remove it.

“You know I hate to say ‘told ya so’, Mikey,” Trevor said before running his tongue along Mike’s collarbone.

“No you don’t,” Mike said with a laugh, dropping his head back against Jenny’s shoulder as Trevor continued to bite and lick his way across the blond’s chest. “You love it.” Trevor only hummed in agreement before straightening up enough to lean against Mike and kiss Jenny. Mike could only close his eyes, listening to the wet sounds and moaning when a large hand slid down his chest to come to rest over his growing erection.

“That’s it,” Trevor said as he pulled back again, gripping Mike tightly through his jeans. Mike glanced down as Jenny’s smaller hand joined Trevor’s and he couldn’t help but thrust into their combined warmth.

“Trevor told me what happened,” Jenny whispered into Mike’s ear. “I finally confronted him the other day because I thought he had cheated on me. That’s why I was so mad over the weekend.”

“You’re a biter, Mike,” Trevor added. Mike grunted in response, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Trevor’s hair and pulling him forward. He kissed him hotly as the pair of hands over his cock continued to move, one slipping down to rub along his ass each time he raised his hips. 

“I’ll show you a biter,” Mike mumbled before dragging his teeth along Trevor’s jaw. The brunet groaned, tightening his grip on Mike’s bulge for a moment before pulling away completely. He stood up and held out both hands. Jenny took one quickly, standing up beside Trevor and looking at Mike with her hair messy and her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

“I…” Mike hesitated, swallowing thickly and trying to catch his breath enough to clear his head.

“Just stop thinking, Mike,” Trevor said softly. “For once… just stop.”

Mike closed his eyes and took a deep breath before plunging head first into the desire that was coursing through him, taking Trevor’s hand and letting the brunet drag him into the bedroom with Jenny following in their wake. Shadows merged and spread throughout the night until both Jenny and Trevor fell asleep sweaty and sated. Only Mike remained awake, staring at the ceiling, cold and lost.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Nymphs, Naiads, Dryads, Nereids, Satyrs, Erinyes…” Harvey dropped his head onto the textbook on the table in front of him. “Why did I agree to this?” He straightened up again and rubbed a hand over his face, brushing back a piece of hair that kept falling over his forehead. Pushing aside the mythology book, he grabbed the notebook he’d used in the class nearly seven years prior when he’d been a freshman and stared at the scribbling therein.

“Volunteer for the TA position, Harvey,” he muttered to himself, flipping the pages. “It’ll do you good. Teach you some discipline and responsibility.” He pulled a face and shoved the notebook aside with a clatter. “Sure, Jessica, no problem! I have no better way to spend my free time when I should be studying for the bar.”

“I told you the stress was finally getting to you.” Harvey closed his eyes and silently cursed himself as he heard Scotty settle against the table beside him. “The Great Harvey Specter has finally cracked.”

“Didn’t you leave your broom on a meter?” Harvey asked, looking up to give Scotty a bored look. The woman merely smirked down at him in response.

“That wasn’t even witty,” she said, “I’m ashamed for you.” She patted him on the shoulder with a deprecating smile on her face. “Obviously your ‘lack of sleep’ is causing you to come up short in more places than one.”

Harvey turned away and stared out over the large study area, his eyes bouncing from one bent head to the next. He bit on his tongue, deciding that ignoring the woman next to him was better than giving her the satisfaction of a response.

“Fine…” Scotty snapped after several long, quiet moments. “Don’t bother calling me until you can man up.”

Harvey waited until he knew Scotty had disappeared into the stacks to drop his head back down onto the table. He grimaced into the cool wood before straightening up, purposefully straightening his hair and shirt before pulling his book back in front of him. He pulled the cap off of his highlighter with his teeth and set to work, highlighting each passage mentioned in the syllabus the professor had given him.

It was a hushed argument taking place on the opposite side of the room that finally pulled his attention away from the Greek parading naked across his pages. Glancing up as subtly as he could manage, Harvey saw a short blonde woman pulling at the arm of a man who was apparently ignoring her in favor for a can of energy drink he was staring at.

“Mike,” the woman hissed, pulling at him one last time before giving up and leaning down towards him. “Fine. I’m not going to force you to come home just… come home. Soon. Please?” 

The man looked up at her and Harvey could finally make out his features, somewhat soft and familiar as they pulled into a stilted smile. He nodded and she pressed a kiss to his forehead before walking away with him staring after her. When the man finally turned back towards the table his eyes caught Harvey’s and the two stared at each other across the way, bright blue locked onto Harvey’s brown.

The brunet looked away first, glancing down at the books spread out in front of him. When he looked back up the other man was still staring at him with a somewhat lost look on his face. It was enough to propel Harvey to his feet. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say as he crossed the room but the other man kept his eyes locked on Harvey as he moved.

“I almost didn’t recognize you without the cherry lipgloss,” Harvey said, leaning to sit on the table beside the other man’s.

“It was grape,” the blond replied, “And I could recognize your deflection anywhere.”

“I’m not sure if I should be hurt or flattered.” Harvey crossed his arms over his chest, catching the way the other man’s eyes skidded along his arms where his t-shirt pulled tight. “I’m Harvey, by the way. We didn’t seem to get to that part the last time we met.”

“No,” the other man shook his head. “We jumped straight into the make out and denial.” Harvey scoffed slightly, glancing down at his shoes before looking back up through his eyelashes. “I’m Mike,” the blond said finally.

“Well, Mike, I know you’re in that class I’m helping out with which means we’ll have to work together at some point. What do you say we pretend that night never happened?” Harvey spread his hands out in front of him. Mike only glared at him.

“I thought that’s what you were doing anyways,” he snapped. Harvey raised an eyebrow at the other man’s tone and Mike’s face immediately shifted. “I’m sorry,” he said with a sigh, running a hand through already mussed hair. “It’s been a long few days.”

“Looked like a lover’s quarrel,” Harvey offered, nodding in the direction the blonde woman had disappeared. Mike bit his lip and looked down at the table.

“Something like that,” he muttered. Harvey let his eyes roam over Mike’s face until the other man finally looked back up at him.

“I’m sorry,” Harvey said slightly, “and I don’t apologize easily so don’t expect anything more than a simple ‘I fucked up’.” Mike grinned at that, a fleeting twitch of his mouth as his teeth continued to worry his bottom lip. “I had way too much to drink that night and acted like a real dick.”

“Yes, you did,” Mike nodded. Harvey scowled down at him playfully.

“Don’t push it, kid,” he said. This drew a full blown grin out of the other man and Harvey found himself mirroring it without effort.

“Don’t worry old man,” the blond said, “I wouldn’t want to impugn on your manhood. Apparently the women you have sex with do that enough.” Harvey felt the smile on his face slip even as Mike’s got bigger. “It’s a library,” Mike shrugged, “voices carry.”

“Start singing shitty 80’s songs and I’ll retract that apology.” Mike’s laughter drew harsh looks from a passing librarian but it was enough to make Harvey feel better than he had in days.

\---------------------------------------

“Five appointments?” Mike glanced up to find Harvey standing over him, hands in his pockets in a way that pulled his button down shirt tight across his chest.

“Uh… What?” the blond pulled the pen out of his mouth as Harvey smirked down at him.

“You’ve already signed up for five appointments to go over a paper that isn’t even due for a month. Most people would stick to the two required.” Harvey slid into the chair beside Mike’s, leaning sideways onto the table to keep his eyes on the other man. “Perhaps we should discuss this obvious crush you have on me…”

“Hold up there, Huni.” Mike held up his hands to stop Harvey’s words. The brunet arched an eyebrow and Mike rolled his eyes. “He was a pharaoh in the Third Dynasty. Egypt? The Nile… Never mind.” Mike tossed his pen aside and turned to face Harvey.

“I need someone to go over my papers a lot,” he explained. “I have an issue sometimes… using original thoughts.”

“You mean you plagiarize?” Harvey asked, shifting in his chair slightly.

“No!” Mike insisted. “I just… normally Jenny would do it but we’re not…” He glanced away from a moment before turning back to Harvey and taking a deep breath. “I have a photographic memory. It’s hard sometimes to know what’s me and what’s something I read because I remember _everything_ I read.”

Harvey stared at him for a moment, chewing on the inside of his mouth before grabbing the book from in front of Mike, flipping back several pages.

“ _Nisus and Euryalus also appear in Book 5, during the funeral games of Anchises, where Vergil takes note of their amor pius, a love that exhibits the pietas that is Aeneas's own distinguishing virtue…._ ”

“In describing the bonds of devotion between the two men, Vergil draws on conventions of erotic poetry that have suggested a romantic relationship,” Mike finished. Harvey pulled a face before setting the book aside.

“Consider me impressed,” Harvey said, setting the book aside. “Now why are you Undeclared?” Mike stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and closing his mouth with a snap. “The professor tells me things,” Harvey explained with a shrug, “and I might have access to certain people with access to certain files.”

“You looked me up. It’s almost like you care.” Harvey only shrugged again, brushing a nonexistent piece of lint from his shoulder as Mike stared at him.

“How the class does reflects back on me,” Harvey explained in a nonchalant tone. “The professor mentioned you so I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. You’ve made quite an impression for someone who’s only in the second half of their freshman year.”

“I’m just that good,” Mike said somewhat snidely.

“Actually,” Harvey focused on Mike with a serious look, “he said your Pysch prof from last semester told him to watch out for you because you were troubled.”

“Do I look troubled to you?” Mike said, immediately pulling back and crossing his arms over his chest. Harvey just stared at him until Mike glanced away.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Harvey asked softly. “You’re obviously a genius yet your grades don’t reflect one third of what you’re capable of. Why is that?” Mike didn’t respond and Harvey continued on. “I think it has something to do with you being afraid.”

“I’m not…” Mike’s eyes snapped back to Harvey’s and the other man held up a finger to hush him.

“I’m guessing someone lied to you a long time ago and told you that you’d never succeed at anything and _you_ were stupid enough to believe them.”

“First I’m a genius and now I’m stupid?” Mike stood up quickly and began shoving books and papers into his bag. “Fuck you, Harvey.”

“Still not interested, kid. Now stop it and sit down.” Harvey grabbed one of Mike’s wrists and the blond had to close his eyes against the heat suddenly coursing through him. “I believe you are better than you give yourself credit for.”

Mike sighed and dropped back into his seat, staring at the spot where Harvey’s fingers were still wrapped around the wrist held out between them.

“Last person who believed that was my Grams,” he said softly. 

“Consider this a pet project.” Harvey released Mike slowly, his fingers trailing over the back of the other man’s hand. “It’ll give me some practice at pro bono work.” Mike bit back a laugh and stared down at his shoes for several minutes before finally looking up with a slight grin.

“Fine…” he said with a shrug, “but I still think you care a little bit.”

“We all have our delusions, puppy.” Harvey stood up and patted Mike’s head before strutting away, disappearing into the stacks of books. Mike looked down at his wrist and tried to rub away the warmth there, attempting to rectify the soft man who’d just walked out from the harsh one who’d pushed him away weeks before.

The inside of Mike’s wrist still tingled as he quietly opened the door to his apartment later than night, holding his breath as he pushed it open and prayed it didn’t make a sound. He walked quietly into the dark apartment and breathed a sigh of relief as he opened the door to his room without bumping into one of his roommates. The door closed before him with a click and he was about to switch on the light when a voice cut through the darkness.

“I hate this,” Trevor said softly. Mike swallowed thickly before flipping on the lamp beside his bed to find the brunet sitting crosslegged in the middle of it. The other man’s eyes were red and his hair as disheveled as his t-shirt and sweatpants.

“Trev…” Mike dropped his bag and slid off his shoes, keeping his eyes locked on his friend.

“I never would have done it if I’d known it would push you away,” Trevor continued, looking up at Mike solemnly. “It was Jenny’s idea and…”

“Trevor, stop.” Mike pulled off his sweater and tossed it aside before climbing up to sit in front of the other man.

“I can’t lose you, Mikey.” Trevor reached out and wrapped his fingers around Mike’s wrist in the same way Harvey had, his grip hard and cold. “You’re my oldest friend.”

“You haven’t lost me,” Mike said softly. “No… I just… needed a little space, ya know?”

“I haven’t seen you in days,” Trevor insisted, scooting forward until his knees bumped into the blond’s. “I’ve missed you.” Mike licked his lips unconsciously as Trevor leaned in. The other man’s lips had barely brushed his own before he pulled away, jumping to his feet and crossing to room to stand near the door again.

“We can’t,” Mike said. Trevor opened his mouth to argue but Mike insisted. “We can’t keep… _I_ can’t keep doing this. It’s not fair.”

“Mikey…” Trevor pushed himself to his feet, wobbling slightly before stepping closer to Mike.

“No,” Mike shook his head and held his hands out in front of himself. “You’re high and I’m lonely and this,” Mike gestured between them, “It can’t keep happening every time those two things line up. I _can’t_.”

Trevor reached out to touch Mike and the blond flinched away, turning instead to open the door.

“Please, Trevor,” he said softly.

“Michael…” Trevor stepped closer until Mike could feel his hot breath along his neck.

“Go.” It was only a single word but it took everything Mike had to say it and Trevor seemed to realize that, pulling back instantly. The brunet stared at him for a moment before giving him a sad smile and slipping through the doorway, disappearing across the dark apartment towards his own room. Mike closed the door softly before finally exhaling.

“Shit.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, writing a paper…” Mike stared down at the laptop sitting on his thighs, the cursor on the screen blinking at him in a decidedly taunting fashion. “Relationships in Greek mythos…” He ran a hand through his hair, pulling at the ends until it was sticking up in all directions. “Nisus is older, puts everything on the line for the younger Euryalus… Because nothing says ‘I love you’ like tripping the competitors in a footrace and then going on a bloody killing spree.”

Mike groaned, dropping his head back against his headboard and staring up at the ceiling. He ran his tongue over his lips and couldn’t help the way his thoughts drifted from Greek love affairs to his own debauched fantasies involving crushing kisses in bar bathrooms. He closed his eyes against the mental images but opened them again quickly when the shadowy figure in his imagination stepped into the light and smirked at him.

“Oh fuck no,” Mike said, straightening up and looking back down at his computer. He typed a few lines before deleting them all and returning to a blank page. Every word he had read in the past few weeks swirled around his brain until he couldn’t remember what was the books and what was him. The feeling normally drove him straight to smoke but this time as he pushed his computer from his lap his mind drifted back to Harvey.

He closed his eyes again, this time allowing the smirking Specter in his imagination to continue stalking towards him, reaching out to run one long finger along his jaw. Harvey leaned in whisper silent words against his ear, the phantom feeling sending blood rushing down to Mike’s groin. Mike’s hand followed, caressing himself through his sweats as the fantasy built. He sighed as his hips pushed up into his grip, his hand slipping beneath the waistband once he couldn’t bare the cotton being a barrier between skin any longer.

Mike thought of the way Harvey’s eyes had been so dark that night in the bar, the way they had skittered across his face and along his body before Harvey pushed him against the door. This time the encounter didn’t end with Harvey pulling away. As Mike fisted his own cock, in his mind Harvey was doing the same, pulling Mike out of his jeans so that Harvey could wrap a hand around him. Mike moaned low in his throat, slipping down on the bed to be more comfortable as he jerked off. He thought about Harvey’s fingers interlaced with his own, a deep, low voice whispering all sorts of sordid things into his ear as he chased his orgasm. It was quick and it was dirty and, in the end, it made Mike see stars when he finally came all over his own fist.

“Wow,” he said quietly, biting his lip as his cock began to soften between his fingers. When his heartbeat finally slowed and he opened his eyes he found his mind buzzing along quietly like the perfect high. He blew out one long, slow breath before sitting up, clumsily grabbing tissues to clean up before dragging his computer back onto his lap.

\-------------------------------------  
“You’re late.” Harvey tapped his watch as Mike approached his table in the library.

“I know, I know,” Mike said, holding up his hands. “I just was up late and…”

“And I don’t care,” Harvey finished, pushing a chair out for Mike with his foot. The blond rolled his eyes before slipping his book bag over his head and dropping onto the chair. Harvey stared at him expectantly and Mike just stared back for a moment before scrambling for his bag.

“Right, the paper…” Mike said to himself, digging through notebooks and folders until he pulled out a the right item. Harvey rolled his eyes as Mike handed it over. His fingers trailed over the other man’s and Mike pulled away quickly, a faint blush creeping along his cheeks in a way that left Harvey’s curiosity spiked.

“You know, I read up on these two the other night,” he said conversationally, glancing up at Mike over the top of the paper. The younger man met his eyes for a moment before looking away, staring off past Harvey’s left shoulder. “Gay Greek soldiers,” Harvey continued, turning his focus back to the words in front of him. “So original.” He glanced back up in time to catch Mike glare at him.

“It’s more than that,” the other man insisted. Harvey cocked an eyebrow and Mike stammered over his words, looking away again quickly in a way that had Harvey’s curiosity piqued. “They… ummm…” Mike cleared his throat. “Nisus was willing to give up everything and Euryalus followed him to war and left everything behind.”

“Right,” Harvey nodded and flipped a page, reading quickly over the black words. Mike kept fidgeting as Harvey read and the longer the older man kept quiet the worse it got. “Something bothering you?” he asked finally, looking up again.

“What?” Mike’s head snapped up. “No, no, nothing’s… bothering. No. Why?” The entire time he spoke his eyes kept skipping over Harvey’s face and the blush on his cheeks grew hotter.

“Are you on drugs?” Harvey asked, setting the paper aside and crossing his arms.

“No!” Mike insisted. “Not right now.”

“Consider me convinced,” Harvey replied blandly. Mike ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat again.

“So the paper…” He reached out for it only to have Harvey grab his hand.

“I’m not done,” he said as Mike pulled his hand away quickly. Harvey’s eyes narrowed as he watched the way Mike looked everywhere but at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Mike maintained. Harvey shook his head.

“Nice try, kid. Now look me in the eye and say that.” Mike looked up but couldn’t hold Harvey’s gaze without glancing away again. “Mike…” Harvey’s voice softened. “If this is about that night…”

“It’s not that,” Mike interrupted him, reaching out to grab Harvey’s hand where it still lay on top of the research paper. “I told you I get it and I do.”

“Then how about you tell me what’s going on,” Harvey prodded. Mike let go of his hand and looked back down at his lap, mumbling. “Speak up, rookie.”

“Fine.” Mike looked back up and took a deep breath. “You’re hot. If I had a type, you would be it expect for the whole ‘not gay’ thing. And the other night I was trying to write my paper but I was so distracted I couldn’t concentrate and my mind kind of wandered and I totally lack self control sometimes and I…” he clamped his mouth shut suddenly with a snap. Harvey stared at him as Mike’s eyes went wide and his cheeks turned a bright red.

“Are you saying…” Harvey turned his head slightly, biting his cheek to keep his usual smirk at bay.

“I’m saying I wrote a paper. After… not being distracted anymore… Shut up, Harvey.” Mike crossed his arms over his chest, his expression going from embarrassed to annoyed as Harvey’s shoulders began to shake with contained laughter.

“I’m sorry,” Harvey said, reaching out to grip Mike’s arm for a moment. “It’s just… not something I’ve heard before.”

“Right,” Mike said sarcastically, “I’m sure no one has ever expressed their attraction to you before.”

“Well, sure, but those people were female and it was normally after I bought them a drink.” Harvey shrugged as Mike sighed.

“Look, I’m embarrassed enough, okay? I know this is probably really uncomfortable for you but…”

“No,” Harvey interrupted. “This isn’t a big deal.” Mike looked down at the ground as Harvey leaned forward. “I’m flattered. Not gay, but flattered.”

“You’re such a dick.” Mike looked up with a sneer on his face that didn’t seem at all sincere.

“Wasn’t that the point?” Harvey cocked his head again and laughed when Mike pushed him away. The blond smiled at him and Harvey felt something coil tightly in his chest.

“Right,” Mike said after a moment. “Gay Greek soldiers…”

\----------------------------------------

Harvey yawned as he turned another page in his text book. He had spent most of the afternoon laughing at Mike’s attempts to seriously convey his adoration for fictional characters and now he found himself cramming for an exam he should have studied for days ago. It wasn’t the way Harvey Specter normally operated but he didn’t feel very normal at that moment.

“I totally get it now.” Harvey looked up to find Scotty standing across from him. 

“Is this the point where I pretend I have any idea what you’re talking about?” he asked. She smiled before pulling out a chair and sitting down across from him. “Please… have a seat.”

“You and the kid.” Scotty look smug and Harvey sighed, pushing his book away as he straightened up before making a gesture to encourage her to continue. “He’s cute, obviously, but I have to admit I’m surprised. I don’t think I’ve ever turned anyone gay before.”

“Well if anyone could do it…” Harvey crossed his arms. “Not that you could claim it now. I’m not gay, Scotty.”

“Right,” she nodded and narrowed her eyes, “I saw him. I saw you. I saw the way you looked at him.”

“He’s a student in the class I’m helping out with,” Harvey explained. “I was helping him write a paper.”

“Of course you were.” The condescending tone grated down Harvey’s spine. “For three hours. Looking at him like you used to look at me.”

“Are you stalking me now?” Harvey pushed back. “I’m so touched.”

“Harv…” 

“You’re observational skills need work, Scotty,” Harvey said, speaking over her. “Mike’s a bright kid but nothing more. I’m helping him out because someone once gave me a hand up. Think of it as paying it forward. It’s not totally altruistic either; Mike has one hell of a memory. He’d come in handy as an associate when I make Senior Partner in a few years.”

“Ha!” Scotty scoffed at him. “You’re going to be pushing papers at City Hall for the next decade Harvey. If you’re lucky, they might left you see the inside of the courtroom once in awhile.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Harvey smirked back, shifting comfortably back into their usual banter.

“Blah blah blah… Harvey Specter _knows people_ …” Scotty rolled her eyes before standing up. “Too bad they can’t help you pass the Bar.”

Harvey watched Scotty walk away before taking a deep breath and looking down at his hands that were shaking in his lap. He stared down at them, clenching his fingers into fists so tight his knuckles turned white.

\--------------------------------------------

Jenny was waiting for Mike when he walked into the apartment, balanced on the back of the couch so that she could block his path to his room.

“Please, don’t.” She grabbed his arm as he tried to move past her. “Please, Mike.” The blond took a deep breath and let it out through his nose before turning to face her, the smile that had been on his face when he’d left the library fading away to nothing.

“Jenny…”

“No,” she stopped him. “Come sit with me.” She tugged on his arm until he dropped his bag and allowed himself to be pulled to the couch. He watched her as she stared down at her hands. “I never should have agreed,” she said finally in a small voice.

“Agreed to what?” Mike asked, reaching out to stop Jenny’s fidgeting.

“To the… you know,” Jenny looked up at him with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Mike just shook his head slowly. “The threesome.”

“Oh…” Mike sat back on the couch as Jenny shifted her legs up under her. “Trevor may have told me it was your idea.”

“He _what_?” Mike pulled back farther as Jenny’s eyes went wide. 

“Well…”

“Okay, so I may have mentioned that it was kinda hot after he told me that you guys fooled around but actually _doing_ anything about it? That was all Trevor. I was afraid it would ruin our friendship and…” Jenny paused and seemed to deflate into nothing. “I was right wasn’t I?”

“No, no,” Mike shook his head and reached for her hand. “Nothing’s ruined just… mangled slightly. It’s just a little weird around here right now.”

“But it doesn’t have to be.” Jenny moved closer on the couch and held Mike’s hand in between both of hers. “Nothing’s changed. Not really. It’s not like it was the first time I’d seen you naked or anything.”

“There’s a difference between skinny dipping at the lake when we’re 15 and what happened the other night, Jen.” 

“I know that,” Jenny insisted, “but we’re the same people we were before. I still care about you Mike. Trevor does too. It’s not fair for you to just… throw us aside.”

“I haven’t…” Mike stuttered over his words as Jenny’s eyes flashed.

“You _have_. You won’t talk to me. You avoid Trevor as much as you can.” Jenny climbed off the couch and began pacing, Mike’s eyes on her the entire time. “It was a onetime thing, Mike. It’s not a big deal. You’re blowing it out of proportion and…”

“One time for you maybe.” Mike stood up as well, crossing his arms over his chest protectively. “I don’t think Trevor sees it that way.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jenny stopped and faced him. “We talked about this. He knows it isn’t happening again. He promised after I told him I felt a little weird afterwards. But I moved past that!”

“So has he,” Mike countered. “That would explain why he was waiting in my room the other night wanting to ‘talk’ when he was high as a kite.”

“What?” Jenny shook her head even as she asked the question.

“He was waiting for me,” Mike said again slowly. “Just like every other time.”

“You make it seem like it’s happened a lot…” Jenny’s eyes went wide at Mike’s somber face. “Oh…” she said softly, dropping down onto the chair behind her. “He said it was the first time since high school…”

“Jenny…” Mike moved to kneel in front of his friend. Before he could say another word the door the apartment swung open with a bang, Trevor walking in with his usual cocky grin plastered on his face.

“Hunny, I’m home!” Trevor laughed as he tossed his bag aside, oblivious to the tension in the room as Mike stood back up and turned to face him. “Who’s hungry? I could murder some tacos.”

“Not me,” Jenny said, pushing Mike aside so she could stand up. “I actually have a really bad headache right now.”

“I know a way to help that,” Trevor winked at her. His smile slipped when he saw the way her eyes were red and shadowed. “Oh, babe, I’m sorry. Why don’t you let me drive you home? You shouldn’t deal with the bus right now.”

“Yea, okay,” Jenny nodded. She glanced at Mike with a torn look on her face before following Trevor to the door.

“Tacos, Mikey!” Trevor called before pulling the door closed. “Find us tacos!”

\-------------------------------------------

Mike settled back into the oversized chair, cuddling his coffee to his chest like a child as he relaxed. The coffee shop was as loud and busy as ever but it was an oasis to the blond after the prior evening’s stress. He felt like he was just starting to catch his breath when a shadow fell over him.

“What did you say to Jenny?” Trevor stood in front of him, hands clenched into fists at his side.

“I…” Trevor shook his head to stop Mike’s words.

“Don’t lie, Mikey. I always know when you’re lying. You do this… thing, with your eyes.” Mike sighed and sat straighter.

“I told her the truth about the things we’ve done. Something you, apparently, whitewashed a bit.” Mike took a sip of his coffee and winced as it burnt his tongue.

“I didn’t want to hurt her,” Trevor insisted.

“Really?” Mike asked. “ _Really_? Because I think it’s a bit late for that, Trev.” Mike set his coffee aside and rubbed a warm hand over his face. “I can’t believe we let it get this far,” he sighed. 

“She said she wants space,” Trevor said coldly. “She said she doesn’t trust me anymore.”

“Trevor…” Mike reached out for his friend only for him to pull away sharply.

“This is all your fault.” Trevor’s jaw clenched. “First you disappear and then you have the balls to turn Jenny against me.”

“I didn’t _disappear_ , Trevor. I’ve been busy…”

“Right… busy with that brunet from the bar?” Mike could feel himself beginning to flush. “I saw the two of you at the library the other day. You seemed _really_ busy.”

“He’s my TA,” Mike insisted. “That’s it. He’s helping me write my paper.”

“He’s awfully attractive.” Trevor sneered down at him.

“Want me to get you his number?” Mike asked snidely before taking a deep breath. “He’s not even gay, Trevor.”

Trevor leaned down over the chair, bracing himself on the back of it.

“That never stopped you before,” he hissed into Mike’s ear before straightening up again. Mike could feel a retort catch in his throat. Trevor smiled down at him, a cold, cruel look on his face. He opened his mouth to say more just as Mike’s name rang out. Both men looked up to find Harvey Specter grinning smugly at them from a nearby table.

“Mike,” Harvey said again, stepping away from the tall table and walking over to stand next to Trevor with his arms crossed over his chest. “I was just thinking about you.”

“Harvey,” Mike’s voice squeaked so he cleared his throat. “Harvey, this is my… friend. Trevor. Trev, this is my _TA_ , Harvey.” Harvey smirked at Trevor as the other man’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“Nice to meet you,” Harvey said offhandly before turning his attention back to Mike. “Look, I know we’re supposed to meet at the library this afternoon but we might have to reschedule. I saw a sign posted this morning that the study room is reserved for a club meeting.”

“Oh… well…” Mike stammered as his eyes flitted between Trevor’s glare and Harvey’s smile.

“Actually, I just had a thought…” Harvey’s tone made it sound as if he never did anything spur of the moment. “Why don’t you come over to my place a little later this evening? We can do pizza and I’ll buy some beer that you are absolutely not allowed to drink.”

“Ummm,” Mike swallowed. “Yea. Yes. That sounds great.” He stared up at Trevor and caught the way the other man flinched at the idea of Mike going to Harvey’s apartment. “I don’t have your address though,” he added. Harvey pulled a pen from his pocket and grabbed Mike’s hand, scribbling across the palm before dropping it back to the arm of the chair with a wink.

“Don’t forget to read that before you wash it off,” he added before tipping his head at Trevor and strutting back to his own table.

“Just helping you write a paper, right Mike?” Trevor’s face looked stormy when Mike met his eyes. 

“You have no right to be pissed at me,” Mike said, suddenly feeling more sure of himself. “You did this to yourself. It’s not like you have any claim on me.”

“You’re my oldest friend,” Trevor said before Mike cut him off.

“ _Friend_ , Trevor. Your friend. That’s it.” Mike stood up so that he was standing nose to nose with the brunet. “And, honestly, right now I don’t even want that.” He grabbed his bag and disappeared into the crowd before the other man could react.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Harvey opened the door to his apartment expecting a pizza delivery and finding a very angry looking blond instead.

“You did that on purpose,” Mike said as he pushed past Harvey. Harvey cocked his head slightly before closing the door and turning around to watch the other man come to a stop in front of his book shelf filled with old records.

“Please, Mike, come on in.” He walked over to where the other man was standing and took in the way his shoulders were hunched. 

“You were eavesdropping,” the other man accused as he turned to face Harvey. The older man only shrugged.

“If your conversation happened to drift towards me in a very crowded space…” Mike glared at Harvey and the other man couldn’t help but smile. “Yes, I was eavesdropping. You seemed stressed.”

“I’m not some damsel in distress, Harvey.” Harvey chuckled and glanced down at his feet. “Now what’s so funny?”

“Well,” Harvey looked back up with a grin, “I just pictured you in drag.” Mike rolled his eyes and shoved Harvey slightly before stepping away to toss his bag onto Harvey’s couch.

“Your place is a lot smaller than I thought it would be,” he said, wandering around the room.

“I’m saving up for bigger and better.” Harvey turned slightly to follow Mike with his eyes.

“It’s not the size that counts,” Mike singsonged. Harvey was about to respond when there was another knock at the door. “Pizza!” Mike said, grinning in a way that made Harvey feel very old and slightly perverted. “Have you ever had the pizza with the cheese in the crust?”

“No,” Harvey said as he greeted the delivery man. “And we’re not having it tonight either.” Mike walked over and sniffed over Harvey’s shoulder as he paid the man at the door. The brunet shivered slightly as Mike’s chest brushed against his back before the other man pulled away. Harvey pointedly ignored the way the pizza man’s eyes kept flitting between him and Mike before taking the pizzas and pushing the door shut with his foot.

Harvey made his way to his kitchen, Mike following close behind like a well-meaning puppy. The older man rolled his eyes as Mike groaned in delight at the smell that escaped the box when Harvey opened it.

“Not for nothing,” Mike said, looking at the meal, “but the green stuff is…”

“Spinach. Don’t.” Harvey slapped Mike’s hand when the other man reached over to pull a piece of sausage from the top. The blond only hummed to himself as he popped the piece of meat into his mouth and stepped away to allow Harvey space to dig paper plates out of a cupboard.

“So… about that beer I’m not allowed to have…” Mike watched Harvey as the other man turned to face him. Harvey crossed his arms over his chest. “I finished the paper already,” Mike continued. “And you _did_ poke your big nose into my personal issues this afternoon.”

“My nose is not big.” Harvey insisted. Mike only shrugged and pulled a face. “Your immaturity is showing.” Harvey turned back around, putting a couple of slices onto his plate before walking over to his fridge to pull out a single beer. He could see Mike trying not to pout out of the corner of his eye and just shrugged. “Maybe once you can act like you deserve to sit at the adult table.”

“That’s just cruel,” Mike called after him as Harvey walked back into his living room.

“TAs don’t have to be nice,” Harvey countered, dropping onto one end of the couch. Mike appeared with his own plate, already taking a bite with a soda tucked under his arm. The blond hesitated for a moment, staring at the opposite end of the couch that was occupied by his bag, before sitting down next to Harvey, his knee bouncing against the other man’s as he shifted around his plate and drink.

“You know,” Harvey said after several quiet minutes had passed, “I’m actually surprised you agreed to this. I figured you’d be out on a Friday night.” He glanced at the other man in time to see a blush creep up his neck

“Yea, well,” Mike ran his finger around the top of his soda can, “I’m getting to old to party all the time.”

“ _Galloping around the cosmos is a game for the young, Doctor._ ” Mike looked up at Harvey in obvious confusion. “Star Trek,” the brunet expounded. “Captain Kirk?”

“Oh my god!” Mike’s eyes went wide and he appeared to be chocking. Harvey was about to reach out to him with the laughter bubbled out. “You’re a geek!”

“Hey! Captain Kirk is the man,” Harvey insisted. He tried to look stern but he could feel the way his lips twitched as Mike bent over in mirth. One warm hand landed on Harvey’s knee and the older man found all of his attention focused on it. Mike finally moved it to wipe away the tears that had squeezed out. “You are absolutely not getting a beer now.” Harvey turned slightly on the couch to better watch Mike.

“You’re mean, Harvey.” Mike was grinning at him again, the same one that always seemed to make him feel warm and cold at the same time.

“I thought we covered this already,” Harvey said. Mike only shrugged, shifting in counterpoint to Harvey to his leg was drawn up on the couch slightly, his knee pressing into Harvey’s thigh.

“Well…” Mike glanced away for a moment before turning back, looking decidedly shyer, “I could always use more friends.”

“Yes,” Harvey nodded, “You really could.”

“That’s not…” Mike shook his head and Harvey held up his hand.

“I’m not trying to be a dick, Mike,” he explained. “But if Trevor was as good a friend as you’ve made him out to be you two wouldn’t be having an argument like that. At least, not in public. Didn’t seem very friendly to me.”

“You would know since you just added fuel to the fire.” Mike’s jaw clenched as he glared at Harvey.

“I don’t know what he said when he whispered to you,” Harvey said softly, “but I could see the look on your face. Whatever it was I really doubt you deserved it.”

“You have no idea…” Mike looked away, staring off in space. “I probably did.”

“I don’t think so.” Harvey watched the way Mike only shrugged, feeling at a loss after the young man’s quick emotional turn. “Mike…” He reached out and set his hand carefully on the other man’s arm. “Mike, you’re a good man. Trevor doesn’t deserve you.”

Mike looked back at him, eyes wide and bright in the fading light of the evening. Harvey tried to think of something else to say when the younger man shifted, leaning forward over their legs and pressing his lips against Harvey’s. His mind went blank and all Harvey could think about was the soft heat sealed against him. He didn’t even have time to react when Mike suddenly pulled away and stood up, backing away quickly.

“Oh god,” the blond muttered. “Harvey, I… I’m sorry I just… I know you’re not gay. It’s been a really long day and I’ve been stressed and… shit. Sorry.”

He was out the door before Harvey could move, leaving the other man to run his finger tips lightly over his bottom lip. The brunet took a deep breath before standing up and digging through the papers on his table for his cellphone.

“I need you,” he said when the line picked up. 

_”Harv…”_ Harvey cut Donna off before she had a chance to finish.

“Mike kissed me.” He started pacing around his apartment as he listened to Donna breathe. It felt like hours before she finally spoke again.

_”I’m on my way.”_

\--------------------------------------------

“Why do I let you talk me into these things?” Harvey leaned on his elbows, staring into the glass of scotch the bartender had set in front of him.

“Because we’re not doing this sober,” Donna explained, toying with her own brightly colored drink, “and the only thing you had was beer.”

“There are other bars around here.” Harvey turned to the red head who only rolled her eyes.

“I like the ambiance here.” She twirled around on her barstool before coming to stop facing him. “Seems as good a place as any for a gay crisis, right?”

“Donna…” Harvey growled warningly but the woman only brushed him off.

“I know you, Harvey,” she said. “You don’t let people get to you. This kid did. That says more than anything else.”

Harvey sighed before downing his drink with one quick swallow. He hissed slightly as the alcohol burned its way down. The bass of the music thudding around him felt almost suffocating.

“I don’t think I can do this,” he said softly. He felt Donna rest her hand on his shoulder and squeeze slightly.

“It’s not supposed to be easy.” She leaned in and rested her chin on Harvey’s shoulder. “But that’s why I’m here to help. Gay, straight, or sideways, you’re _still_ Harvey Specter. That’s all that matters in the end.”

Harvey huffed out a laugh as Donna straightened up and waved down the bartended for refills.

“I’m going to run to the men’s room,” Harvey said, pushing himself somewhat wobbly to his feet.

“Try not to make out with any pretty boys on the way,” Donna called after him. He made an obscene gesture in her general direction before pushing through the crowd. A body knocked into his, pushing him slightly off center and he reached out to steady himself, brushing against someone else as he did so.

“Sorry,” he said, not bothering to turn around.

“Harvey?” The brunet stopped short, taking a deep breath before turning around and finding blue eyes staring at him.

“Mike,” he said hesitantly. He was about to step forward when he noticed the shorter, curly haired man currently wound around Mike’s body. His eyes locked onto Mike’s face and he could make out the way the other man’s lips looked red and swollen and the faint mark on his neck as the stranger pulled away from him. “New friend?” Mike glanced to the side and the other man only smirked back at him.

“Yea… this is… ummm…” Mike ran a hand though his hair and Harvey noticed how his eyes were red and dilated. “Fuck…”

“Not yet,” the dimpled man purred. “But we’re getting there.” He was talking to Mike but his cocky grin was aimed right at Harvey and the older man felt something burn inside of him at the obviousness of the gesture. Harvey turned on his heel and stalked back towards the bar, growling when a hand clamped down on his arm and forced him to turn around.

“What’s wrong with you?” Mike asked. He was panting slightly, as if he had run after Harvey.

“Me? I’m perfect,” Harvey lied. “Have fun with your _friend_.” He pulled out of Mike’s grip and turned away, ignoring the way the other man called after him.

“Tell me again why I ever listen to you,” he all but hissed at Donna when he reached her, digging into his pocket for his wallet.

“Because I’m your friend?” Donna asked, leaning away with a concerned look on her face.

“I was perfectly happy the way things were,” Harvey continued on, mostly to himself, as he tossed several bills onto the bar. “I didn’t need anything else. I didn’t _want_ anything else.”

“I’m not going to apologize for trying to help you,” Donna said firmly. “You needed someone to call you on your bullshit and pick up the pieces. I’m not sorry.”

“Well I’m not going to apologize for this,” Harvey said, turning to her and leaning closer. “Go fuck yourself.” He didn’t look at the woman as he straightened up and walked away, disappearing into the cool night air.


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey lurched up from his bed, chest heaving and covered in sweat. Closing his eyes in the darkness only brought his dream back into focus. Firm lips edged in rough shadow ghosting over his face, dragging along his jaw until they met his own waiting mouth. Tongues and teeth and mingling groans and Harvey forced his eyes open again. He ran a hand through his sleep mussed hair and took several deep breaths in an effort to clear his head.

Shoving away his sheets, he climbed out of bed and padded into his bathroom, forgoing the harsh light and instead staring at himself in the mirror with only the glow of the streetlamps to illuminate him. He braced his hands on the sink and looked down at himself, glaring at the erection that was pressing incessantly against his stomach.

Growling at himself, he bit the inside of his cheek, trying to will the blood engorging his cock to flow in another direction. His mind flitted past a hundred different ‘unsexy’ images but he kept coming back to his dream. A lithe body writing on top of his while his hands dug into muscled thighs. Teeth nipping at his lower lip before moving to bite at his neck and shoulder. A second hard length grinding against his.

He stared at himself for a moment longer before giving in, cursing himself quietly as he wrapped one cool hand around his cock, pulling roughly until his hips were moving in counterpoint. Pausing long enough to spit into his own hand, he resumed the bruising pace, focusing on the phantom touches from his dreams. His eyes remained locked on his own reflection as he rushed himself towards a messy climax, coming all over his fist and the porcelain in front of him.

“Fuck me…” Harvey leaned over the sink again, shivering as the sweat coating his back cooled and regret coiled in his stomach.

\-----------------------------------------

The first time Mike saw Harvey sauntering across campus after their second confrontation at The Closet he found himself watching the other man surreptitiously from behind a large tree. It bothered him for reasons he refused to think about that the other man seemed so unaffected by that night. Harvey just continued on, half smile firm on his face, nodding contentedly at anyone who dared to meet his eye.

Mike was so lost in thought as he watched Harvey disappear into the Law building that he didn’t even hear the person walk up behind him.

“I know that look.” Mike turned on his feel to find Trevor smiling sheepishly at him. 

“Trev…” Mike swallowed and looked down at the ground as Trevor walked closer.

“That’s your Mr. Cellophane face,” Trevor continued, coming to a stop within touching distance. Mike looked up at Trevor and rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something only to have the other man wave him off. “I’m a douche monkey,” Trevor said softly. “And I hurt you and I hurt Jenny and… I never wanted that. For either of you. I care about both of you. But… you were right before. I used you both and that wasn’t fair. I’m sorry, Michael. I’m so fucking sorry.”

Mike took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his eyes tracing over his friend’s slumped shoulders and the dark circles under the other man’s eyes.

“We can’t go back to the way it was,” he said firmly and Trevor nodded quickly. “And you _were_ a douche monkey.”

“Yea,” Trevor said with a little chuckle. “But this douche monkey doesn’t want to live in a world where we aren’t tight. Tell me it’s okay, Mike. Please.”

“Did Jenny forgive you?” Mike asked, shifting uncomfortably under his friend’s gaze. Trevor shrugged slightly, looking away over the busy campus.

“Not yet,” he answered after a long pause. “I think she’s waiting to see if you do before she decides.” Mike huffed out a laugh at that.

“Yea, well…” he paused, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, “She will. You just have to keep crawling back until your knees bleed. Chocolate and wine might help too. She’s allergic to flowers.”

“What about you?” Trevor asked, taking a step forward. “What do I need to do to get my friend back?” Mike looked down at his feet and cleared his throat. “Mikey…”

“I think admitting you’re a douche monkey is a good first step.” He glanced back up and found Trevor smiling at him tentatively. “So long as you don’t think you can get away with it a second time.” 

“I know,” Trevor said sadly. “I know.” He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Mike, pulling him into a hug that Mike hesitantly reciprocated. “I’ve missed you.”

“I know,” Mike repeated, returning the hug with more intent. “I’ve missed you too.” Trevor squeezed him tightly for a moment before pulling back with a discreet sniff. The brunet turned towards the building Mike had been staring at and sighed.

“I’m sorry about that too.” Mike shrugged and kick at a rock near his foot. “Want me to pop a cap in his ass?” Mike snorted and looked back up to find Trevor smiling widely at him.

“You’re such a dork.” Mike shoved Trevor away lightly before starting to walk in the opposite direction. Trevor hurried to catch up and Mike grinned at him. “Why am I friends with you again?”

“I’m pretty sure you just want me for my body.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Harvey groaned as he turned the key in his door, pushing it open with his shoulder. Sleep had been elusive for days now and he was desperate for some rest before he had to come face to face Mike’s Mythology class. Even though there were dozens of other students, he had a haunting feeling that only one would catch his attention.

“What the Hell is wrong with you and what do I need to do to fix it?” Harvey’s head snapped up and he dropped his bag with a resounding thud. Jessica Pearson, top lawyer in New York City, was standing in his living room, arms crossed over an expensive suit slightly creased from the long drive, spare dangling from her finger.

“If I lie and say nothing do I get spankings?” Harvey resorted to sarcasm under Jessica’s intense gaze and turned instead to push his door closed and kick off his shoes.

“Donna called me.” Harvey closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. “The one true friend you’ve made since getting out of that mess you called your life and you tell her to ‘go fuck herself’?”

“Jessica…” Harvey turned around, trying to hold himself straight under the tall woman’s intense gaze. Her firm look didn’t waver and after several minutes of silence Harvey finally broke. “I fucked up,” he admitted quietly.

“Yes, you did.” Jessica visibly relaxed and moved to sit down in the chair behind her. “Now tell me why. Is it graduation?” she asked as Harvey sat opposite her. “The Bar? Your position with the DA?”

“No, no, and no, although I still don’t trust Cameron Dennis. He has creepy eyes.” Jessica rolled her eyes and crossed her legs, staring at Harvey expectantly. When he just settled back into the cushions she continued.

“Then perhaps it’s the fact that you’re questioning your sexuality and feel it might impact your standing with me and your future as a lawyer.” Harvey could tell his poker face was slipping as he stared at the older woman. “Donna and I had a long talk,” she explained. “Now it’s your turn.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Harvey insisted, looking away from his mentor.

“Harvey…” Jessica said his name softly, much as she’d done when he was young and stupid and Harvey couldn’t help but feel vulnerable.

“I don’t _want_ it to be anything to talk about,” he clarified.

“Because talking makes it true. We’ve been through this before.” Harvey looked back at the woman and finally nodded.

“It’s not the first time,” he said slowly. “But it’s the first time it felt…” He paused, looking down at his hands as he searched for the right words.

“The first time it felt like it could matter?” Jessica prompted. Harvey nodded again, running a hand nervously through his hair as he met her eyes.

“It’s this stupid kid,” he continued. “He’s just… He’s too smart for me. He doesn’t buy my bullshit and it annoys the Hell out of me.” Jessica smirked slightly. “And I just... I don’t know how to do this. I don’t know if I actually can.”

“Harvey, it doesn’t make a difference…”

“It does,” Harvey cut in. “We both know it does.” Jessica tilted her head slightly, conceding the point. “Maybe not to you or Donna or that little troll Louis who follows you around the office like a puppy but it _does_ matter. What if your clients find out and…?

“And what?” Jessica interrupted. “All of our contracts are air tight and trying to get out of them because one of my best lawyers doesn’t meet their ideal cookie-cutter standards will get them sued faster than they can say ‘defamation of character’.” Jessica sat forward again and Harvey couldn’t help but meet her eye. “No matter what, you’re Harvey Specter. You’ve worked hard to become the man you are and nothing is going to change how proud I am of you.” 

Harvey nodded and looked down again as Jessica stood up and straightened her suit jacket.

“However,” she continued, stepping forward to stand over the brunet, “Piss off Donna again and we’ll have words.”

“Will those words involve ‘corner office’?” Harvey asked, looking up with a cheeky grin.

“Think… cubicle.” With that Jessica reached out and squeezed Harvey’s shoulder for a quick moment before striding out of his apartment.

Harvey sat forward in his chair, staring down at the lines in his hands as the shadows edged slowly across the room. He ran the last few weeks through his head again and again until he felt dizzy with indecision. The alarm buzzing away on his phone snapped him out of his daze and he rushed to grab his bag and get to class.

He spent the first half of the class trying to find Mike in the large lecture all, eyes flickering over bored faces until he finally found the right pair of blue eyes. The blond was pointedly watching the professor and didn’t even acknowledge that Harvey was staring at him for nearly twenty minutes. Harvey ducked out a side door a few minutes before the class was dismissed and half ran around the building to get to the door closest to where Mike had been sitting.

“Jesus!” Mike shouted when Harvey grabbed his wrist as he exited the room and tugged him off to the side of the hall into a shadowy alcove. “What the Hell, Harvey?”

“I need to talk to you,” Harvey whispered, glancing at the few students that paused to watch them. One dark look sent them all off. “I need to apologize and explain.”

“No need,” Mike said harshly, jerking his arm out of Harvey’s grasp. “I get it.”

“No…” Harvey started. Mike leaned in and growled at him.

“No, I get it,” he hissed. “You think you’re the first straight guy to get drunk and decide to see what all the fuss is about?” Harvey tried to interrupt but Mike just plowed forward. “I don’t really get the other night but, hey, straight boys confuse me sometimes.”

“Mike…” Harvey swallowed as Mike glared at him and pulled back slightly.

“Harvey.” Mike spit out his name like it soured in his mouth. “I could accept the first time you apologized. After all, you didn’t know me from any other twink in that bar.” Mike stepped close enough that Harvey could feel his body heat. “But I don’t know what you were thinking Friday night. It’s like you’re fine with me being gay so long as you don’t have to think too hard about it. Is that what set you off? Me and Kyle?”

Harvey took a step back as Mike continued ranting at him. He tried again to speak but the blond obviously wasn’t going to allow it.

“Well fuck you, Harvey. This is who I am and I thought you… I thought we…” the blond paused and glanced at the floor for a moment. “I’m not in the mood to be some token gay friend for you.” Mike backed off finally, taking a deep breath and adjusting the bag hanging over his shoulder.

“I don’t want you to be that either,” Harvey said softly. Mike’s eyes widened and Harvey immediately regretted his choice of words. “I didn’t…”

“That’s fine, Harvey,” Mike said with a tight look on his face. “That’s totally fine. Have a nice life.”

Harvey wanted to chase after the other man as he walked away. He wanted to shout and grab him and force him to listen. Instead he just gritted his teeth and cracked his neck before walking in the opposite direction.

\--------------------------------------------------

Mike was sitting at the kitchen table staring at the little tin containing his pot when Jenny showed up, slipping through the unlocked front door with quiet hesitation.

“Trevor called you, didn’t he?” Mike didn’t look up as Jenny walked across the room to sit down across from him.

“He’s worried about you,” Jenny explained. “He said you came home from class upset but you wouldn’t talk to him.” Mike ran his fingers along the edge of the tin, back and forth until Jenny finally set her hand on top of his. “Mike… Something’s obviously wrong. Talk to me.” 

Mike hesitated before turning his hand over to grip Jenny’s tightly. He spoke slowly, still staring at the table.

“Have you ever… felt things for someone… and known that they could never feel the same? Like,” Mike sniffed before looking up at Jenny with red eyes. “Someone you could… love… that wouldn’t ever love you back?”

“Yea, Mike,” Jenny nodded sadly. “I have.” Their eyes met for a moment before Mike broke down, tears finally slipping over his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry, Jen,” he said, “for everything.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Jenny leaned closer over the table, squeezing Mike’s hand tightly. “What happened with you and me and Trevor… It’s done. It’s over. I forgave him so don’t think I would even hesitate to forgive you.” Mike nodded and wiped at his face with his free hand. 

“Doesn’t make it okay though,” he said with a sigh. Jenny only shrugged.

“No,” she agreed, “but we’ll get to that point eventually. All three of us.” Mike gave her hand one last squeeze before sitting back and clearing his throat. He glanced out the window next to the table for a moment before turning back to Jenny with a resigned look.

“I told you about Harvey, right?” Jenny nodded hesitatingly. “Well, I told you he was my TA. He was helping me with that paper.” He looked out the window again, slipping his hand from Jenny’s as he shifted in his chair. “I never told you I met him before though. That night you put that makeup on me dragged me to The Closet.”

“I didn’t know Harvey was gay.” Jenny pulled her foot up onto the chair and leaned against her knee.

“He’s not,” Mike explained, still staring into the darkness. “He’s straight. And handsome. Tall, broad shoulders, dark hair, darker eyes. I don’t think he owns a single t-shirt because he always wear button downs. He’s going to be a lawyer and he has this jaw line that I just want to…” Mike paused and cleared his throat as a blush crept over his cheeks. “Anyways,” he continued, “He was drunk and I was easy and we made out in the bathroom until he remembered he was straight.”

“As an arrow, apparently,” Jenny cut in. Mike looked at her and rolled his eyes.

“Straight enough that seeing me kiss another guy turned him off so much he couldn’t even look at me.” Mike winced and ran a hand through his hair. “I thought he was fine with it. I thought… I was stupid.”

“No,” Jenny said, reaching for his hand again. “You’re not stupid. You’re _anything_ but.”

“I was stupid enough to think he might have feelings for me,” Mike said quietly, turning away again. “He invited me over to his place to go over my paper and there was pizza and he was just… I kissed him.”

“Oh…” Jenny sat up straighter.

“Yea,” Mike chuckled darkly and pushed away from the table to begin pacing. “I told you I was stupid.”

“What…” Jenny hesitated. “What did he do? When you kissed him?”

“He didn’t do anything,” Mike responded. “He just sat there.”

“And what did _you_ do?” she prodded. The blond stopped pacing and turned to face her, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I ran away.” Jenny nodded sagely and Mike just waved her off. “What else was I supposed to do? Wait for him to punch me?”

“How do you know he would have done that, Mikey?” Jenny leaned back in her chair. Mike gave her a look like she was a fool. “I’m sorry, Mike, but if he made out with you in the bathroom of a gay bar then he’s not nearly as straight as you seem to have convinced yourself.”

“Oh please…” Mike made a choked sound as Jenny cut him off.

“Don’t ‘oh please’ me.” She stood up and walked over to stand in front of the taller man. “He invited you over, bought you dinner, and didn’t immediately freak out when you kissed him. Did you ever think that maybe it’s what he wanted and you just caught him off guard?”

“No, I…” Mike bit his lip as Jenny continued on.

“I know you’ve been fucked over before, Mike, but… You can’t always run away.” Mike rolled his eyes and walked away, coming to stop in front of the couch.

“He told me he didn’t even want to be friends with me,” he whispered, crossing his arms tighter around himself.

“Mike…” Jenny stepped forward and rested her hands lightly on his rounded shoulders.

“I kissed him and then later he saw me at the bar with some guy and he got all pissed off or grossed out or whatever…” Mike took a deep breath. “He cornered me after class today and told me he didn’t even want to be a friend.”

“Michael.” Jenny pushed at the blond until he turned around and met her gaze. “What did he say _exactly_?”

“I don’t know,” Mike tried to shrug her off. “He just… he tried to apologize and I may have told him off.”

“You didn’t…” Jenny shook her head as her friend continued.

“I did. I may have lost my temper a little.” Mike looked down at his feet until Jenny poked him. “What?”

“What did Harvey say? I’m sure it wasn’t ‘I’m sorry. Let’s not be friends’.” Jenny took a step back and put her hands on her hips. “What did he actually say to you?”

“He said he needed to explain and I told him that I didn’t want to be his token gay friend and he said he didn’t want that either and then…” Mike stopped talking when Jenny punched his shoulder.

“You’re an idiot,” she said with finality. 

“Why?” he asked harshly as he rubbed his arm. “Because I didn’t let another straight guy string me along for kicks?”

“Because I don’t think that’s what he wanted to do at all.” Mike opened his mouth and closed it again with a snap, looking down at the floor. Jenny stepped forward again and tapped his chin until he looked back up. “I know your luck has always been shit at these things,” she said softly, “but I think you should have at least let him explained.” Mike nodded sadly.

“I just don’t think I could take him rejecting me,” he said after a moment, sniffing away another tear. “I could talk to him. He actually seemed to understand me and my freaky brain. And I liked that.”

“So you pushed him away before he could hurt you.” Jenny ran her hand over Mike’s cheek.

“I couldn’t. It would have hurt too much. I don’t think I could have handled it. Not with him.” He bit his lip and Jenny pulled him into a hug, holding him close as his breath hitched in his chest. They stood in the middle of the floor for ages, Jenny’s hand running along Mike’s back as he fought to clear his head.

\------------------------------------------------

Harvey hunched over his notebooks, tapping his pencil as he tried to work through years worth of lecture notes surrounded by three different editions of BarBri’s bar prep books and a half dozen other textbooks. He stared at the page until the words swam in front of his eyes and finally straightened up, tossing his pencil down and stretching his arms over his head. Finals were starting in just a few days with graduation following and the Bar exam looming in his near future. Yet, despite all of this, all he could think about was some skinny blond who wanted nothing to do with him.

Growing increasingly frustrated, he stood up from the table, wincing as his back cracked. He twisted slightly to crack it again before heading off into the nearest stack, trailing his fingers along the heavy bound reference books. He kept moving until the sounds of the other people in the study area faded away. The brunet stopped then, leaning his forehead against the cool books in front of him.

“You’re Harvey, aren’t you?” Harvey glanced sideways and found a petite blonde looking at him curiously.

“For you I can be Superman,” he responded, turning to lean backwards against the shelf. He forced a smirk onto his face that quickly slipped away as she continued staring at him.

“I’m Jenny.” Harvey sighed, dropping his bravado and shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Mike’s friend,” he said, staring over Jenny’s head. He looked back down when she stepped forward and slapped his arm. “Ow,” he said blandly. “What was that for?”

“I’m sure you know,” she explained, stepping back and glaring at him. “Mike is wrecked because of you.”

“Because of me?” Harvey straightened up and glared down at the woman. “Lady, all I did was try to be his friend. He’s the one who said, and I quote, ‘fuck you, Harvey,’ and walked away.” He paused and bit his tongue for a moment before forcing out his next words. “All I wanted to do was explain how I felt. He didn’t give me a chance.”

Jenny’s eyes narrowed at him for a moment before her entire body relaxed.

“I was right,” she said softly. “You have feelings for him.”

“I’m don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harvey denied. “The kid’s smart. He was nice to talk to but…”

“But what?”

“You seem to think there was more to it than that.” Harvey clenched his jaw as Jenny wrinkled her nose at him.

“Right,” she said, rolling her eyes, “Sure. Because everyone looks like someone stole their puppy after ‘some kid’ told them to fuck off.”

“I don’t…” Harvey shook his head but Jenny tsked him.

“Don’t try it on me,” she said firmly. “My best friend is broken a little inside because you’ve convinced him you’re as straight as a sunbeam. I’m not that blind. If I’m reading things right, I don’t think you were disgusted about finding him making out with someone else.” Jenny took a step forward and dropped her voice to a whisper. “You were jealous.”

Harvey stared down at her for a moment before finally closing his eyes and nodding.

“So tell him,” she said softly. Harvey grimaced, dropping his head back against the library shelves.

“I tried,” he explained. “He didn’t want to hear it.”

“No. He didn’t want to be hurt. There is a very big difference.” Harvey opened his eyes and straightened up as Jenny continued. “It wouldn’t be the first time a guy dragged Mike along until he decided to pretend he didn’t enjoy taking it up the ass.”

“I’ve never…” Harvey shook his head quickly and Jenny just sighed at him.

“You know what I mean,” she said. “Mike’s… he’s special.”

“I know that,” Harvey agreed. That drew a smile from the blonde in front of him.

“You should tell him,” she insisted.

“No.” Harvey shook his head more firmly this time. “No offense, but not going to happen.” Harvey pushed away from the books and began to stride down the aisle, Jenny following closely.

“Why the hell not?” she asked, grabbing his arm. He spun on his heel and glared down at her.

“You think it’s easy to question everything you’ve spent your entire life believing about yourself?” He straightened up. “Sorry, princess, but it just isn’t worth it. I’m not in the mood to get shot down again. Not by him.”

He turned around again and walked away quickly, not pausing as Jenny called after him.

“Funny… he said the exact same thing about you!”

Harvey was halfway across the library when he remembered all of his things that were still scattered across one of the study tables. Double back he grumbled at himself as he stalked through the thin aisles, muttering apologies once or twice as he blindly knocked into people rounding corners. He was almost breathless by the time he got back to the are he’d staked out. What was left of the air in his lungs caught in his throat when he saw a familiar blond head bent over a book at the table behind his.

He backed up a step, peering around the shelf like a lurker, watching as Mike flipped pages idly in a thick text book. The other man straightened up with a tired groan and rubbed both hands over his face, grinding the heels of his hands into his eyes. Harvey saw the dark circles under the blue eyes and the way Mike kept screwing up his nose like something was burning to get out. He took a step forward, old floor creaking under his feet, and it was enough to draw Mike’s attention to him.

It only lasted a split second but Harvey saw the open hurt written across Mike’s face when he spotted the brunet. His face went blank quickly but it was enough for Jenny’s words to go from ‘maybe’ to ‘definitely’ in Harvey’s brain and he was moving towards the blond before he could hesitate.

“We need to talk,” he said as he slipped into the chair next to Mike’s, sitting on the edge to face the other man. Mike immediately started to pull away and Harvey grabbed onto his hand. “Please, Mike. I don’t beg but I do ask for convincingly.” The blond stared at him blandly before his shoulders finally drooped and he settled back down in his chair. 

“Thank you,” Harvey said sincerely. “Don’t… just, let me…” he stopped Mike as the other man started to speak. “I owe you a lot and I can’t get this out if I don’t rush it.” Mike nodded at him after a moment and Harvey took a deep breath before plowing forward. “I’m so sorry I hurt you. I never intended for that to happen. Really. I wasn’t trying to…” he paused and bit his lip. “The other evening, when you kissed me, I couldn’t move. I’m pretty sure my heart stopped and I couldn’t even remember how to breathe let alone how to react.”

“Harv…” Mike closed his eyes but Harvey continued on, squeezing his arm slightly.

“You left before I could say anything and Donna convinced me to go to the bar to talk and then I saw you there with that… guy. It made me nauseous, Mike.”

“You’re not helping yourself,” Mike bit out. Harvey could feel him pulling away so he just held on tighter.

“But not for why you’re assuming,” he said swiftly. “Not because I’m straight and it made me sick. It was because… I…” Harvey stuttered, finding himself suddenly bereft of words.

“You what?” Mike asked cautiously. He leaned forward slightly, staring into Harvey’s dark eyes.

“I wanted to be him,” Harvey whispered.

“But you aren’t gay.” Mike shook his head slightly but his voice didn’t sound like he was sure of anything anymore.

“Yea… well…” Harvey shrugged. “Maybe a little bit. For you.”

“Oh…” Mike looked down at the table as Harvey continued.

“That’s what I was trying to tell you before. That I don’t want you for a friend… because I want more than that. And it scares the shit out of me.” Mike took a shuddering breath and Harvey could feel the way his muscles were almost vibrating under his hand. “It’s hard enough to have feelings for someone,” he said softly, “nevermind when that someone doesn’t have the parts you’ve convinced yourself you prefer.”

“You’re straight,” Mike said again, his jaw clenching around the words.

“No,” Harvey reaffirmed. “I’m not. I want you, Mike. I’m not sure what I am but right now I’m just a guy who wants you.”

“I can’t…” Mike pulled away again, still not looking at Harvey and the brunet let him go.

“I needed to tell you the truth,” he explained. “I needed you to know. I needed… you.” Mike finally met his eyes and Harvey couldn’t tell what the brightness in his eyes meant. “Please, Mike. Give me a chance? I’m taking kinda big leap here from _still not gay_ to declaring I have feelings for someone who is very much not a woman.”

“Feelings?” Mike croaked. “Right…” He stood up slowly, slipping his books into his bag one by one, not looking at Harvey again until he had finished. “Right, so, you have feelings for me?”

“Yea,” Harvey said with a small smile. Mike nodded, his lips twitching slightly.

“I need… I just…” the blond picked up his bag and twisted the strap between his hands. “I need to think. I need a minute or… fifty… or something.”

“Yea, okay.” Harvey stood up as well, reaching out to Mike and letting his fingers slip along the other man’s arm. “I get that. Trust me.”

“I’ll call you,” Mike promised before stepping back and turning on his heel, practically tripping over his own feet as he hurried away. Harvey dropped back down into his chair, running a hand though his hair and taking one last deep breath before moving back to his own table and focusing everything he had left on his upcoming exams.

\------------------------------------------------

Mike hesitated as he watched people swarm out of the arena, long robes flapping in the warm spring breeze. He had climbed up onto a stone bench in order to see through the crowd and he was nearly about to give up when he finally spotted the one person out of hundreds that he wanted. Jumping off of the bench, he pushed through the throng of people until he was standing face to face with the grinning brunet.

“Mike!” Harvey beamed at him, obviously shocked to see him. The blond instantly regretted not finding the time to talk to him sooner.

“Do you have a minute?” he asked, nodding away from the busiest part of the crowd. Harvey nodded, following after Mike while he slid the zipper down the front of his graduation gown. They both started to talk at the same time and Mike grabbed Harvey’s hand, quieting him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call,” he said softly. “I need to think and then there were finals and…” He hesitated and saw the muscle in Harvey’s jaw twitching. 

“And?” the other man prodded, glancing around before stepping closer.

“And I thought about it. What you said.” Harvey nodded at him and took another step towards him. “I’m willing to take that leap with you,” he said after a moment, “but, Harvey, I need you to promise me something.”

“Anything,” Harvey responded quickly, stepping closer. “Tell me.”

“I can’t live in the shadows,” Mike said, eyes flitting over Harvey’s face. “I know you have a whole life planned out and that never included being gay but I can’t deal with being a secret you only acknowledge in the darkness. After everything that’s happened…” he hesitated and licked his lips. “I guess I need some sort of a sign that this isn’t going to keep being something relegated to bars where you don’t know anyone. I need…”

His words were cut off as Harvey’s lips crashed into his, the older man reaching up to cradle his jaw as he kissed him soundly. Mike sighed into Harvey’s mouth as he mimicked the other man’s hands, running his thumbs over Harvey’s cheeks as the other man nipped at his bottom lip. A throat clearing near them finally caused them to break apart. They both turned to find two woman smirking at them.

“Well, it’s about time,” the taller woman said, the sun glinting off of her dark hair. Harvey chuckled as he slid an arm around Mike’s waist in a proprietary manner that did peculiar things to Mike’s heart.

“Mike, allow me to introduce Jessica Pearson, the prettier half of the Pearson Hardman law firm.” Mike nodded towards the dark skinned woman, accepting her firm handshake. “This is Donna,” Harvey nodded to the redhead who grinned widely in response. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Mike said as the woman shook his hand.

“Ladies, this is Mike.” Harvey grinned at him and Mike realized that weeks worth of stress and angst were worth that one smile.

“He _is_ pretty,” Donna said with a wink. Harvey choked next to him and Mike turned in his arm to look at the brunet.

“You told them I’m pretty?” he asked, curling his own arm around the other man’s hip. “ _Pretty_?”

“Well… you are.” Harvey shrugged. Mike glared at him for a moment before rolling his eyes as the other man leered at him.

“And as lovely as you may be,” Jessica interrupted, “we have reservations.”

“Right,” Harvey said slowly, pulling away slightly, looking from Mike to the women and back again.

“Which we can reschedule for next week,” Jessica continued. “Claude owes me several favors anyway.” 

“I always heard his specials on Fridays were better,” Harvey said with a grin. Jessica only nodded sagely before turning her attention back to Mike.

“Make him behave for the next couple years and I can help you get a job anywhere in the city.” Mike only stared at her until Harvey nudged him.

“Yea, of course, although I don’t think I have any control in that.” Mike shrugged and Jessica cocked an eyebrow at him.

“I’m sure you can find ways.” She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Harvey, whispering in his ear, whatever words Mike couldn’t hear causing the other man to blush slightly. When she backed away Donna took her place, pressing a kiss to Harvey’s cheek.

“I’m proud of you,” she said softly, glancing over at Mike as she said it. “For everything.”

“Thank you,” Harvey said sincerely, hugging her once more before she stepped back to stand next to Jessica. Mike watches as the three of them exchanging knowing looks until Jessica finally nods one last time and she and Donna disappear back into the crowd.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Mike said softly when Harvey turned back towards him. The other man only tightened his grip, circling his other arm around to hold Mike close.

“I didn’t do a thing,” the older man insisted. “Jessica needed to get back to work.”

“No she didn’t.” Mike shifted slightly closer to Harvey and was relieved when the other man didn’t flinch as their hips brushed together.

“No,” Harvey grinned, “She didn’t.”

“You talked about me,” Mike continued, shifting slightly against the other man’s body.

“A little bit,” Harvey responded offhandedly. “Well…maybe a lot. The last few days I…” he hesitated before tightening his grip. “I wasn’t sure if you’d actually want this,” he said quietly. “I was afraid that I’d finally figured myself out but it would have been too late.”

“I’m not going to lie and say I didn’t hesitate,” Mike said, reaching up to cup the back of Harvey’s neck. “But I figured if you could take a chance on stepping out of Narnia then I could take a chance on you.”

“Narnia? Seriously?” Harvey shook his head before Mike leaned in and kissed him again, silencing any sarcastic comment he could have made. When Mike finally pulled back again they were both panting slightly and Harvey’s eyes were nearly black despite the bright sunshine.

“What do you say we go back to your place?” Mike said shyly. Harvey chuckled, leaning in to kiss Mike’s neck before stepping back with a wide grin on his place.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Harvey took a deep breath and stared at himself in the mirror, wiping at his mouth before running a damp hand through his hair. He felt his t-shirt sticking to his back as he broke out into a cold sweat.

“You look like a virgin on prom night.” Harvey shifted his gaze in the mirror and saw Mike leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. The blond had taken off his own shirt already and Harvey’s eyes trailed over his chest.

“To be fair,” he said, turning around and leaning back against the sink, “You’re a bit more experienced at this than I am. I don’t think drunken blowjobs in Mexico count for anything.”

Mike shrugged before walking forward, reaching out and running his hand across Harvey’s cotton covered shoulders.

“We don’t have to do anything,” he said softly, his fingers sliding along Harvey’s collarbone before sliding down the center of his chest. Harvey could feel his blood flow shifting directions to follow the warm touch downwards.

“Yes we do.” He caught Mike’s hand and pulled him in, kissing him hard before moving his hand down to cup Harvey’s hardening cock. “We really, really do.” Mike laughed brightly, his fingers tightening as he leaned in to run his tongue along the pulse beating in Harvey’s neck.

“In that case, you have to leave the bathroom.” Mike pulled his hand away and backed out of the door into Harvey’s bedroom. The brunet followed him, stripping out of his shirt as he did so. He smirked as Mike’s gaze locked onto his defined chest and narrow hips. “Definitely not doing it in the bathroom,” the blond said dazedly. He continued backing up until his knees bumped against the edge of the bed.

“Last chance to back out,” Harvey said carefully. Mike looked like he was considering it for a moment before he reached down and popped the button on his jeans, sliding the zipper down slowly before pushing the denim down his legs. He kicked the pants away and placed his hands on his hips as Harvey’s eyes trailed down the length of his body.

“Commando?” the older man asked. “Seriously?”

“I’m optimistic,” Mike said with a shrug. He turned and climbed onto the bed, crawling up towards the pillows in a way that left Harvey’s mouth dry. The brunet quickly shed his own trousers and boxers and followed, positioning himself over Mike as the other man stretched out on the sheets.

“I totally endorse your naive optimism.” Harvey allowed himself to settle down onto the other man’s hips, their cocks pressing together between their bodies, drawing out matching groans.

“You can’t call me naive while you’re humping me,” Mike said breathlessly as Harvey shifted above him. Harvey leaned in to bite at his lips, rotating his hips as his body demanded more friction.

“I’m pretty sure… I can call you… whatever I want…” He grunted as Mike bucked beneath him.

“Asshole,” Mike bit out. “Cocky.” Harvey shifted again, bracing himself with one hand so that he could trail the other along Mike’s body. “King of Denial.” The brunet pulled at one of Mike’s nipples, causing the other man to moan loudly.

“I’m remembering that for next time,” Harvey said before doing it again.

“Oh god don’t tease.” Mike grabbed at Harvey, pulling him closer so that their lips could come together again. Harvey’s hips continued moving against his, sweat building between their bodies to aid the friction.

“I dreamt of this.” Harvey pulled back far enough to look down into Mike’s eyes. “You and me… the way your cock would feel against mine.” Mike moaned, his hips pushing up against Harvey’s with more force as his nails scratched along the brunet’s back. “I jerked off thinking about it,” Harvey continued, whispering hot words into Mike’s ear. “Thought about fucking you. Came so hard I saw stars.”

“Fuck,” Mike ground out. He dragged one hand down Harvey’s side hard enough to make the brunet hiss and grind down. “If you keep talking then we’ll never get that far.” 

“We have all night.” Harvey ran his tongue along the shell of Mike’s ear before pulling away to look down at him again as their hips sped up.

“What happened to my sweet virgin?” Mike asked sarcastically. Harvey was about to retort when he felt a long fingered hand wrap around his cock, holding it tightly against Mike’s. His rhythm stuttered as he felt himself leaking over the other man’s hand. “There he is.” Mike smirked at him, prompting Harvey to lean down and bite the blond’s neck, sucking lightly at the curve leading into his shoulder until Mike was thrusting up against him.

Harvey began to move quicker, Mike’s grip tight around them and precum leaking out to make their cocks messy and hot. He licked the bruise he’d left on the other man’s pale skin and was rewarding with another loud moan, Mike groaning beneath him as they moved together.

“Fuck,” Harvey ground out, shifting slightly to brace himself with both hands as he thrusted. Mike’s blue eyes were locked on his as they neared completion and he could tell the other man was getting closer as his half-words and breathless affirmations.

“Please,” the blond finally ground out. “Please….” The begging was all it took for Harvey to slam against him, painting Mike’s cock as he came in his hand. Mike followed almost immediately, his eyes dilating until there was no blue left. The other man didn’t make a sound as he came, a silent shout caught in his throat as his eyes locked onto Harvey’s.

They finally fluttered closed as Harvey slowed down his movements, eventually stopping altogether as Mike released him. Harvey held himself over Mike for a moment, staring at the bruise on his throat while he caught his breath.

“Totally better than I thought it would be,” Mike said after several minutes filled with nothing but heavy breathing. Harvey caught his eye and smiled softly.

“Yea… totally.” The brunet leaned in and kissed Mike lightly before dropping to the side of the bed, flopping down hard enough to make the other man bounce lightly. He stared up at the ceiling as he felt his pulse begin to slow.

“Still having a big gay crisis?” Mike asked eventually. Harvey turned his head to find the other man staring at him thoughtfully.

“No,” he said honestly. “I know exactly who I am now. And what I want.” Mike leaned in to kiss his forehead before lying down again.

“Good,” Mike said as he smiled up at the ceiling. “Me too.”


End file.
